Klondike Bar
by KRay Cullen
Summary: "Alice…don't freak out. But Edward Cullen is in your basement." Alice, Bella, and Rosalie kidnap Edward one night after a quick celebration. What happens to the Police of Cheif's daughter when the news hits the fan?
1. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**A/N: Hey all! So this was a random story idea that me and my sis came up with one late night. It is really funny (or so I think) and I hope you do to.**

**I won't waste time so Steph owns, I just laugh and play.**

**See you below :)**

BPOV

We all laughed loudly over the music. I don't know what we were laughing at but it was hilarious. This was round…seven of tequila shots for me and the girls. We were painting the town, me and my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. It had been a long last week of finals and we wanted to celebrate. And celebrate we did. We hit up our favorite club until we were two shots away from getting kicked out. We finally left laughing our asses off. We stepped outside into the backstreet and I pulled out my pack of Marlboro Lights special blend passing them around. Lighting up I took a long drag and then looked around the street. I only smoked when I drank and I have drank a lot tonight. Down the alley and across the street was the back of City hall. They were inducting the new mayor tonight.

"Edward fucking Cullen." I said and pointed to City Hall.

Alice and Rose turned so quickly they both nearly fell over. They were straining their necks for a good look. No one was outside though. What were they looking at?

"I bet he is in there." I said and took another draw of my cig. It felt good.

"Where is he?" Rosalie asked and started towards the street. "I want him in my bed at night. He is so fucking gorgeous."

"NO!" Alice screamed loudly and threw her cigarette at Rosalie. "I want him for myself. You can't have him."

"Screw you two bitches." I said around my cig. "He is mine and there is nothing you two can do about it."

The infamous Edward Cullen. Eldest son of the new mayor, Carlisle Cullen. He was so delicious. Bronze sex hair-that means hair that looks like he just had some rough sexing-mesmerizing green eyes, long slender fingers that I have had so many dreams about being on me, in me. I have an entire dirty photo album saved on my laptop of various pictures of Edward Cullen. Waving, licking his lips, button fly jeans on his crotch. Yum…

"I bet he is in there." I said and narrowed my eyes at all of the limos along the back side of City Hall.

"Let's kidnap him." Rosalie said and walked closer to the end of alley way. I followed closer behind her. Alice was right on my heels.

"I think we can do it." Alice said in agreement.

"Where will we put him?" I asked curiously.

"My basement." Alice answered and Rosalie gasped loudly.

"That will totally work." Rose was totally on board. And where was I?

I was walking the gangway. "Let's do this."

I groaned and sat up slowly. My head. Oh my dear god! My head was killing me. My mouth tasted like ape shit and my head, did I mention that it was hurting? I tried to sit completely straight up but there was something on top of me.

I groaned and felt my stomach twist. Barely opening my eyes I looked down and saw Rosalie's head lying on my stomach. Her mouth was hanging open and there was drool running down her cheek onto my dress. I groaned and felt my stomach twist tighter this time.

"Shit." I grumbled and shoved Rosalie's head off of me. We were lying on the floor and I nearly tripped over Alice's torso as I ran towards the bathroom.

"Fuck!" I screamed louder and heaved over the toilet. Oh never again…I will never put a glass of tequila to my mouth ever, ever again!

After my entire body shaking and emptying into the toilet I stood up and moved to the sink. I washed my face and rinsed out my mouth. Squinting I looked into the mirror and saw a purplish mark on my forehead. Where the hell did that come from?

I rubbed it slightly and winced when it hurt. So it was a bruise. I thought for a moment it might have been from a marker. It wouldn't be the first time my friends have graffiti my face after I fell asleep.

There is no telling what happened to my head. I shrugged and blinked a little as I stumbled out of the bathroom and towards Alice's bedroom. They could stay on the floor if they wanted. I was going to the bed. I sighed and started towards her room when I felt my foot skim over something. I looked down and saw the red sequined dress that Rosalie had on last night. Glancing towards the living room I saw her lying nearly on top of Alice in nothing but her underwear. What the fuck happened when we got back here last night?

Looking back down at the dress I saw a roll of duct tape stretching out over the floor. It led all the way to the basement door. What the...

I followed the line of duct tape and pushed open the door. The line of tape was cut off at the top stair and the lights on. The roll of duct tape was laying at the bottom of the steps. Oh my god…

I ran down the steps and picked up the tape and stared at it. One of Alice's fake nails was attached to it. Oh god. I remembered this.

"_Shit!" Alice screamed loudly. "This fucker just ripped off my nail."_

"_Just shut up and put the tape over his mouth!" Rose shouted._

I rubbed my forehead remembering that I got hit then. No. No fucking way.

I looked up and looked over to my left where the washer and dryer sat. There was a chair pushed against the washer and there in the chair was Edward fucking Cullen. His mouth was covered with duct tape, there were bras hooked together twisted around his ankles and his hands were pinned behind his back.

"The fuck…" I hissed between my teeth thinking that this was some drunken mental image or something.

His eyes were piercing me and I felt like I was going to vomit again. I screamed loudly and ran to the top of the stairs. Slamming the door shut behind me I ran into the living room screaming.

"Get up!" I screamed loudly and kicked Alice's feet. "Get the fuck up now!"

Rosalie groaned something weird. And Alice rolled over and glared at me until her glare turned to Rosalie who was lying on top of her.

"GET. THE. FUCK. UP. NOW!" I screamed louder at them and started pacing around the living room. We didn't do it. We didn't kidnap him. No. It was all a drunken blur. Why would we kidnap him? How the hell did we succeed? He was at fucking City Hall surrounded my cops. Oh. My. God. We are going to jail.

"Our asses are going to be in jail. I'm gonna have to shower in front of twenty women everyday and I am going to become some fat lady, Helga's bitch! Get your ass up! Now!"

"What is she mumbling about?" Rosalie stuttered and rolled over.

"Shit!" I squealed loudly and sat down on the floor rocking back and forth. This was bad. This was so bad. What the hell are we going to do? We kidnapped the mayor's son on the eve of his induction. "Shit!"

"Get your naked ass off of me." Alice said and shoved Rosalie over. She just hummed and curled up around the foot of the coffee table.

We are going to jail. I am going to be locked up forever. This is going to be bad. My dad is a cop. This will ruin him. Seattle's Chief of Police's daughter imprisoned for kidnapping the mayor's son. I can see it now. That would suck hairy balls for my dad to have to be the one to arrest me. Suck big sweaty hairy balls.

"Why the hell is she naked?" Alice asked and looked at me questioningly as I rocked back and forth shaking from fear. I might puke again. "What's wrong with you? Do you have alcohol poisoning? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

" NO!" I screamed in a high pitch voice. "Don't call anyone. Don't call an ambulance. Don't call the police. Don't call the Pizza delivery guy. Just unplug the phones."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked in annoyance. Alice was always annoyed after a night of drinking.

I took a calming deep breath and unfolded my arms and legs until I was stretched out. I took another deep breath and looked back at Alice. "Alice…don't freak out. But Edward Cullen is in your basement."

She laughed and even Rosalie chuckled lightly. "Bella that's ridiculous he can't be-" Then she cut off quickly and her face went blank.

I saw it register in her eyes before she shouted, "FUCK!"

Her and Rosalie were both up at the same time running to the basement door. They were nearly tripping over each other to get there and when Rosalie reached the door first Alice grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back making her scream loudly. I followed them slowly down the hall as they clabbered down the stairs like a pack of mules. I heard when they stopped. I could hear him screaming around the duct tape. They both cursed loudly and came running back up the stairs. Rosalie slammed the door just as Alice escaped. Quickly Alice grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and slid it against the door knob.

"Alice that's not going to work!" I said and pointed at the door. "The door opens outward. It will just push the chair away."

"Shit right." She screamed and looked around the floor. Her eyes brightened a little as she looked down at the strip of duct tape across the floor. She ripped it up and quickly smoothed it across the door jam.

With a nod she wiped her hands and said, "That should hold him."

"He's tied up! He can't go anywhere." I screamed at her like she was completely mental. At this point, I think we all three are mental. Yeah…that can work to our advantage. If we tell the court we are all crazy they will let us go.

Rosalie snickered causing us both to look at her. "He was totally checking me out just then."

**A/N: Every time I read this chapter I laugh and I know it's lame to laugh at your own jokes but eh…who cares.**

**Leave me some love. Hope you liked this short chapter. They get longer I promise but drop me a quick review and tune into next chapter to see what happened during a blur of Tequilla. **

***KRay***


	2. Stranger Danger

**A/N: Hey again! So to answer a few questions…**

**This story came about one night while my sister and I had been drinking a little and we were talking about funny fics. Then we started talking about how funny it would be to do a story where the girls kidnapped Edward because, let's face it, who doesn't want to kidnap Edward or Rob or any form of that hotness, right? So then we thought about ridiculous ways to make that into a story and Klondike Bar was born.**

**The title is very odd yes but it will make more since as we go on :) Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this one too. Now we find out what really happened to poor Eddie boy last night. *giggles* I think you will find it really funny. And only in the fic world could this happen and someone actually get by with it haha.**

**Ok, you know the drill…Steph owns. I giggle and play :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Stranger Danger**

**BPOV**

"Ok." I said and paced around the kitchen as Rosalie and Alice sat at the table. Alice was just as shocked as I was and Rosalie was off in la la land thinking that our victim had been checking her out. "We have to figure out what we are going to do?"

"Take him back where we found him. When he tells everyone his story they won't believe him. They will think he went crazy and imagined it all." Alice suggested. I just stared at her wondering what was between her ears. Probably mushed up Klondike bars.

"How about, no. That's the worse plan ever."

"I can just take him home with me." Rosalie said, still in her underwear might I add. "I will never tell anyone you two were involved and I will keep him all to myself."

Alice and I both shook our heads at her. "That's even worse. Maybe if we talk to him we can explain that it was a drunken mess and we don't remember any of it happening. No harm no foul right?"

They both just stared at me. I shrugged and slid down into the empty seat. The other was still pushed against the basement door as if that was going to help.

"What happened anyway?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well from what I can remember…" Alice said as she stood up and walked over to the freezer. She was going for our favorite treat. Klondike bars. "We left the club and decided to kidnap him from City Hall. So we did…"

"How though?" I asked and took my treat from her hand. "How the hell did we just walk up to the front door of City Hall and kidnap the mayor's son?"

"I remember." Rosalie said around her bite of ice cream. "He was standing out back smoking. I walked up and asked if he had a light. Then we flirted for a minute and when he least expected it, I clubbed him."

"No you didn't!" Alice contradicted her. "I walked over and acted like I had been robbed and the robber ran off with my bag down the alley where you two were waiting. Of course he helped me because I am gorgeous and he is the mayor's son and Edward Cullen. He did the right thing. You two jumped him when he got into the alley."

"That's not what happened at all." Rosalie shouted at her and threw her ice cream down on the table making a big splatty mess.

"Oh yeah?" Alice screamed back in a challenge. "What the hell did you club him with? You're tits?"

"You're just jealous because you have mosquito bites for boobs!" Rosalie screamed and pushed her full chest out towards Alice.

"Fake!" Alice screamed and pointed to Rosalie's boobs. "They are so fake! I was there when you went into surgery."

"Oh you little lying no good-"

"HEY!" I shouted loudly and stood up hoping to shut them up. "Will you two just chill out? GAH!" I slumped back down into my seat and cupped my face with my hands.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I moaned out and felt like we were backed into a corner. We had committed a serious crime and now we were stuck with it. Getting drunk was very dangerous with the three of us. We should have stayed home last night. I sighed and looked up to my two fuming friends. They would get over it momentarily.

"I'm going to shower." I told them and watched the basement door closely for a minute. "No one is allowed to go downstairs? Alright?"

They both pouted and just looked at the door longingly. "And Rosalie please put some clothes on."

**EPOV**

What the fucking hell was going on here? I listened as the three girls were screaming loudly at each other upstairs. I don't know who hired them and why the hell they kidnapped me but they weren't going to get away with this. I am the damn mayor's son. Did they not know this? I am the future DA of this damn city. I will have them in jail before the day ends. I groaned loudly and fought against my bondages. This was so jacked up. If someone really hired them to kidnap me they should have gotten better people to do the job. But I could have sworn they were flat drunk last night.

I was just standing on the street corner minding my own business. I was about to enter boredom city in that conference room full of suits, familiar faces, and political enemies. I needed a cigarette before that. The damn president probably sneaks out and smokes before going into that bull shit. Yes it was my life and I loved it, I loved my position in this town but it put me on edge on nights like last night. As I lit up my cigarette I heard some noise coming from the alley across the street. There was a club at the other end of the alley way. I had visited it a couple of times with my brother and cousin. It has been awhile though. My father doesn't want me to ruin my image now by visiting clubs and bars so for the past several months I have only visited Jazz clubs and cocktail hours at friends' houses. I ignored the noise and looked back to the door I had snuck out of. Luckily there was a large rock outside to prop the door open with. No one saw me exit so I knew I had a few minutes before they would come looking for me. I could get maybe two cigarettes in during that time.

There was a loud clattering sound coming from that same side street and when I looked over towards the noise I saw a girl standing just out of the shadows staring at me. I thought nothing of it. She just looked like a small girl, maybe five foot five or so. What harm could she bring? And I knew what women thought of me, I have had enough advancements in the past several months to be confident about myself. She probably just recognized me and was trying to get a better look. Or so I had thought at the time. The least she would do was maybe ask for a picture with me but I would slip back inside the door before she could get close enough.

I turned away from the alley and took the last draw of my cigarette. Immediately I pulled a second one out and lit it up. It was going to be a long night. I might as well get in all of the nicotine that I could right now. I didn't pay any more attention to the girl in the alley until I heard voices. Turning back around I saw three girls standing out in the middle of the street now. What the hell?

They were fighting and shouting at each other. I have no idea what was going on here but I knew that I needed to hurry and finish this cig.

"No!" The blonde girl screamed loudly and hit the brown haired one in the forehead.

The other girl fell down on the street. It looked like she was passed out cold. I glanced around me to see if anyone else was around. No one was here. The blonde chick was screaming at the short one as they both stared at their friend. I could see the headlights coming down the road. Those two girls looked like they were too drunk to even know what was going on let alone that their friend was about to become a spot on the pavement. I threw my cigarette down and quickly ran over to the girls. No one else was around to save her and I wasn't going to let her die.

"Is she ok?" I shouted once I got close enough for them to hear me. I scooped the other girl up into my arms and rushed to the other side of the street. "Why did you hit your friend? You nearly got her killed." I said as the cars came zooming by.

"Oh my god…" The blonde girl said as she stared up at me. The short one was doing the same. "It's like the damsel in distress…and he saved her."

"Uh…" The short chick said smartly.

I just stared at them in confusion. They were totally drunk. "Do you have a car for me to put your friend in?" I asked looking to the passed out girl in my arms. Blondie sure could hit. There was a giant pump knot on the girls head. She would definitely have a bruise tomorrow.

The short girl grinned widely and nodded. "Yes. Right this way."

They both turned and started walking down the street towards the parking garage. Blondie was chatting to her friend animatedly as I followed them but the short girl kept shushing her. I stared at the curiously and looked back towards City Hall. I hoped I would get back before the banquet started. My father would have my balls served up if I wasn't.

Thankfully she was parked on the first floor. The girl I was holding barely weighed anything but I was in a hurry. They opened the back door and I slid the girl inside hoping that she would be ok. I don't know why she was hit but they should really be more careful.

Just as I was trying to stand up someone kicked my ass. Literally kicked me in the ass and then there was red fabric being shoved over my head. I later found out it was blondy's dress. I guess she thought it would make a good sack to cover my head with.

"What the hell!" I screamed at them and tried and move away from the car but the door hit my butt and I was literally shoved into the backseat by the door pushing me in. It caught on my shoe and my shoe slipped off as the door slammed shut.

Another door opened and slammed before I could get my groundings. "Go Alice! Hurry!"

I sat up just as the car sped out of the parking spot. The movement caused me to fall down on top of the girl in the seat with me. She hummed and started to come back from unconsciousness. I felt her push on me as she tried to sit up.

"What the hell did you two do?" She screamed at her friends.

"We got him!" They screamed. It didn't take long before we were swerving into a driveway of some sort.

"We have to hurry and get him in the house." Someone said and I was being dragged out of the car and up a few steps.

"Let me go." I screamed and tried to push at the girls holding onto me. They were drunk for heaven's sake. I should be able to fight them off.

Or were they? Maybe it was all an act to get me to go with them. They tricked me into leading them to their car so that they could kidnap me. I didn't get a license number or even the model of the car. I had nothing to go on. I shoved and pushed but they were holding onto my arms and hands so tightly it almost hurt. Damn. How could three small girls be stronger than me? I shoved and pushed and pulled.

"Here I got the duct tape!" One of them shouted and the red dress was yanked off of my head. We were in a dark hallway and I couldn't hear anything but the ripping of duct tape and the three girls trying to hold onto me. I was pulling and tugging but they were literally dragging me along. I didn't understand any of this.

"Shit. This fucker just ripped off my nail." One of them shouted.

"Just shut up and put the tape on his mouth." Another said. Why? I wasn't even speaking. I was just listening intently for anything I could use against them later because I would definitely bring them down. They would go to prison.

Someone covered my mouth with duct tape but it was crooked and only covered part of my mouth. The other end of the tape was strapped onto my nostril.

"Shit I can't see anything. I think I covered up his nose." Someone said before asking. "Can you talk?"

I didn't answer. I felt my feet be dragged down a few stairs and then lights were flipped on and I saw a basement with a sofa, an area rug with zebra print, a black couch and a bunch of candles. Where the hell was I? Austin Powers' secret hideout?

I was thrown into a chair with my hands twisted behind my back as something lacy went around my wrists.

"Alice what the hell are you tying him up with?" The brown headed one asked-the one I saved and was now kidnapping me.

"It's all that I have down here." She said and grabbed something else before coming around in front of me.

"Rose sit on him and hold him still." She said as the blonde girl sat down on my lap and pushed my feet together. I seriously wasn't even fighting anymore. Was this some kind of sick joke? Was I being punk'd or some shit? This was getting ridiculous. And was she really tying my feet up with…bras? I scoffed and rolled my eyes as she finished her work. As soon as they left the room I could slip right out of these.

"Ok, I think he is good." Alice said.

The other two stepped beside of her and stared me down as well admiring her work. I just looked at them all slowly in the face so I would recognize their faces later. I knew how to do this shit and do it well. They all smiled and headed upstairs. Stupid girls.

When the door was shut and the light was turned off I started pulling at my restraints. I tugged and twisted and pulled and shifted trying to get out of them but I couldn't move. It must have been miracle bras she tied me up with because they were twisted around my ankles like it had magically turned into rope. The fuck!

I groaned and pulled against the restraints harder. It wasn't doing anything but digging into my flesh. I was stuck. I wasn't going anywhere.

All night long I sat and fumed. What the hell was happening here? Who had sent them? Did someone hire them to kidnap me? I bet it was the Volturi family. Aro has ran for mayor three times now and lost every single time. He hates my dad and his son Marcus was running against me for DA. I had it in the bag. I bet they hired a few goons to kidnap me and make me disappear so that Marcus would win. Well. I. Be. Damned. Over my dead body is that happening.

I growled around the tape and twisted and pulled so hard I almost tipped the wooden chair over. That was it. I was getting pissed now. I was awake when I heard movement from upstairs. I heard the toilet flush and only a few moments later someone was coming down stairs. I was livid when I saw her. It was the girl that had laid in the street, the one I carried to the car. She looked shocked to see me tied to a chair in her basement. Her running in fear proved that even more. I didn't hide the hate in my glare when I looked at her. There were a few voices upstairs and then here come the other two running down the stairs. They took one look at me and headed back up. Blondie was still in her underwear from covering me with her dress last night. They weren't criminals…they were fucking psychotic.

And now they were upstairs screaming and shouting at one another again. They were seriously the worse kidnappers ever. And I was starting to get pissed again. I was hungry. I needed about twenty damn cigarettes right about now and I be damned if I wasn't about to piss myself. But I'd rather pee myself then ask them for anything.

There was silence again and I heard the water running. A few more voices. It went on like this for what seemed like hours. I was almost asleep when I heard the door open and feet pitter pattering against the steps. I looked up and squinted into the harsh light as it was flicked on. Again I was repulsed by the décor around me. It wasn't even a good hideout.

They all stopped in front of me. They had all showered and changed it looked like it. They weren't trying to hide their faces so I knew that their appearances didn't matter to them and they could have cared less if I recognized any of them later on. Or they were just ignorant and had no idea.

"Ok." The short one, Alice, said to me as she walked closer. "We are going to explain everything."

"It was really a mistake." The brown headed one said and looked more worried than the other two. "We didn't mean to kidnap you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. That was funny. Then why did you princess? The blonde narrowed her eyes and said, "Listen pretty boy…you are hot and Edward fucking Cullen and all but I don't care to slap you one good time for rolling those pretty greens."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her again just out of spite because I did witness her Jesus heal her friend last night in the street so hard she passed out. She would slap me and it would hurt.

"Alright." Alice said. "We don't want to hurt you. But we can't let you go. We can't get into trouble. We just finished our second to last year in school and we really need to graduate next year. We can't let this screw us up." She almost whined.

"Alice." The brown haired one said to her friend and just shook her head. She turned her brown eyes on me and said, "Listen, we were really drunk last night and we didn't mean to kidnap you. We were just joking around. Then we saw you outside and just attacked. We are really sorry. You understand right?" She looked worried.

I laughed and shook my head at her. Hell no I didn't understand. If it was an accident and they were drunk why the hell do they still have me tied up with lingerie? I just wanted to piss somewhere and go home. I wasn't even worrying about the pack of cigarettes in my pocket now.

"Shit." The same girl said and turned around to go sit on the couch. Her friends followed, plopping down beside of her.

"What are we going to do?" Blondie asked.

Brownie shrugged and looked to Shorty. "Any ideas?"

She sighed and shook her head looking to Brownie. "Your dad is going to flip."

"Shutup Alice." She said quickly to shut the other one up. Who was her dad?

"Well he is…" She said with wide eyes.

Blondie started crying loudly and sobbing. "We are going to go to jail just because we wanted the hotty to ourselves."

Big tears were falling down her face and she was sniffling like a dog sniffing the ground after its prey.

"I'm too young to go to jail…don't let them take me Bella." She said and fell down on Brownie's shoulder.

Bella.

So we have Alice. Bella and…

"Rosalie it's going to be ok. We will figure something out." Brownie comforted her friend. Rosalie.

It was almost touching. Almost. Until I remembered that they had kidnapped me. God only knows what my family is thinking at this point. It's probably all over the news by now. There was a TV positioned on the wall facing the couch they were sitting on. I hummed loudly to get their attention. When they were looking I nodded towards the TV. I wanted to see what was on the news about me. I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth that wasn't covered with the duct tape.

"What did he say?" Blondie asked and squinted her eyes at me.

"Murm ma meevee mon!" I told them as best as I could. Have you ever tried to talk around a piece of fucking duct tape?

"Warm the meemee man?" Shorty asked with a weird look on her face.

Ah hell! I groaned and nodded towards the TV.

"Oh! I think he wants us to turn the TV on." Alice said and grabbed the remote from the side table and flipped it on. "What would you like to watch? HBO? Starz? MTV?"

She was so dense. No joke. I almost felt sorry for her. I rolled my eyes and just threw my head back until it landed on the washer behind me. I started repeatedly banging my head against the cool metal hoping it would just knock me out.

"Put it on the news. They might be saying something." Brownie suggested.

Finally! Someone with a little common sense. Shorty flipped it to the news channel and I could only hear what was being said.

"Son of new Mayor Cullen goes missing at the induction banquet. No witnesses have been found after the events of last evening but it is suggested that some sort of foul play was involved." The newscaster said.

"I saw him slip out the side door and I figured he needed a minute alone." It was my bodyguard Emmett speaking now. He knew I was going to smoke. At least he isn't releasing that information on television. My mother would stroke out. "Fifteen minutes later, when he hadn't come back I went to look for him. I saw no signs of him anywhere. He was just gone."

"The guard at the parking garage across from City Hall found a dress shoe that supposedly belonged to Edward Cullen on the first level of the garage. There are currently no leads on his whereabouts."

The jingle to a commercial started playing and Brownie flipped the TV off. She and her friends sat and stared at me for several long minutes before they went upstairs to leave me alone.

I STILL HAVE TO PISS!

I screamed loudly and threw my head back banging it on the washer again.

**A/N: Love them all. Bless their little dumb hearts haha. Leave me a review and let me know what you think now that we know how they managed to kidnap his sexy ass lol.**

**Thanks again for the reviews on Chapter 1 Loved it :) See you next time**

***KRay***


	3. Apple Sauce

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in the past day. I meant to update yesterday but didn't get around to it. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews I love them so much! **

**I am so glad that everyone is liking this story :) **

**Steph owns. I feed Edward Cullen apple sauce :):)**

**Chapter 3: Apple Sauce**

BPOV

After watching the news we knew that we were in some serious trouble. We had kidnapped the mayor's son on a drunken rant and now we had him tied up in Alice's basement. None of us had any idea as to what we should do but if we let him go we will go to jail. If we keep him here he will just hate us even more and want to put us in jail even worse when we finally let him go. I mean…we can't just keep him hostage forever. They are probably thinking that we are holding him for ransom or something. We don't want anything, we just wanted to see Edward Cullen and in our drunken state of mind we just randomly kidnapped him. I still had absolutely no clue as to what really happened and I don't think Alice or Rosalie did either. They were still fighting over the truth. The only way to find out the real truth was to ask him and I highly doubted that he was going to speak, let alone tell us what happened.

Poor thing…he probably thinks we plan on hurting him. I hope he isn't scared or afraid. I bet he is hungry. It is well after noon and it was late when we left the club last night. He probably wants food.

As the other two sat and stewed over their own thoughts I got up and went to look in the fridge. There was nothing but some condiment bottles and a nearly empty pack of cheese. We had basically lived at the library the past few weeks. I could understand why Alice hadn't been shopping. Mine and Rosalie's fridge looked nearly identical. We were roommates. Alice lived here with her cousin Angela who just left for vacation the day before yesterday. Thank God for that because she would be kicking all of our dumb asses all over Seattle if she knew what we had done. Angela is older than all of us. She graduated last year as we are about to start out last year at the University. She and her boyfriend Ben are getting pretty serious. I'm sure they will be married soon.

"Hey Al." I said and headed back towards the living room. "When will Angela be back?"

She just sighed and continued resting her chin in her palm. "The end of next week. So we have until then to decide what to do with him." She pointed to the basement. "Angela will blow a fuse if she comes in and founds out that we are holding the mayor's son hostage in her basement."

"My thoughts exactly." I said and plopped down in the leather chair near the couch. "So I figured we probably need to go to the grocery store, figure out what we are going to do over a hot meal. I'm hungry and I am sure that he is hungry as well."

"Sounds better than any idea I currently have." Rosalie said and rubbed her stomach. "I will go with you."

"So who is staying here?" Alice asked and looked at me and Rose.

"You can stay right?" I asked and a slow grin slid across her face.

"You know…I used to have dreams about a tied up Edward Cullen. I never knew he would be a hostage and be duct taped in my basement."

We all giggled lightly. One day we will look back at all of this and get a good laugh. That day would probably come when we are behind bars. Rosalie and I left for the store. We paid close attention to our surroundings as we hurried through town. We decided to take Rosalie's car in case anyone spotted Alice's last night. We didn't want to get busted. That would suck. After the quickest grocery run in the history of grocery runs we made it back to Alice's. Rose parked the car in the garage and we two tried to juggle the bags in our arms as we made it into the kitchen. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?" I called as Rosalie started putting the groceries away.

I finally spotted her in her bedroom stomping around angrily. Oh great…what did she do now? "What's wrong with you?"

She stopped and stared at me with her hands balled into fists at her sides. Her face was blood red. She was pissed. "I was just trying to help him…that was it. And he had to act like such a baby. I don't know why I even wasted my time."

Oh boy. "Alice where is he at?" I asked slowly. If she let him go…I am throwing myself off the nearest bridge.

She made a loud noise and stomped her foot. "He is still downstairs. I _can_ babysit you know?" Then she looked at the floor and screamed loudly as she stomped her foot again. "YOU BIG BABY!"

I sighed in a small amount of relief. At least he wasn't at the police station telling my father how he had been kidnapped. "Alice…just calm down and tell me what you did."

"UGH!" She screamed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I just went down there to check on him. I promised myself that I wasn't going to speak to him or anything. I was just making sure he was ok. Well when I got down there he looked really uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable how?" I was curious now.

She sighed and said, "He kept twitching back and forth like this." She then demonstrated on the edge of the bed. It was like she was trying to cross her legs but couldn't. I could understand how it would be hard for him to cross his legs with his feet bound together with our delicates!

"Did he have to pee or something?" I asked starting to catch on.

"Yes." She fumed. "I asked if he needed a bathroom and he nodded at me. So I took over the mop bucket and just sat it in front of him."

I snickered a little but tried to hide it when she glared at me. "Ok, so then what happened?"

Her eyes rolled to the side. "He started shouting angrily behind the tape and I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. So I took the tape off and he started screaming at me. That I was stupid and how could he piss if his damn hands were tied behind his back and he had a couple of boulder holders strapped to his ankles. He was really mad."

"Oh no…" A part of me was really jealous that she had heard him speak. I haven't heard him speak.

"Yeah," She sighed and looked back at me. "So I unhooked his hands and helped him stand up. Then he just asked me if I was going to watch him or if he could have two seconds alone. While the thought of watching him hold his dick appealed to me greatly I knew that I couldn't watch him quite literally piss. So I just turned my back and let him go."

This wasn't sounding so bad. "Ok, then what?"

"I tied him back up, took the thong off his hands-apparently I bound them with a thong-anyway I put a rope around them this time and he just let me do it. Didn't even fight me on it."

That's odd. "He didn't try to run or anything?"

She sighed again and shook her head. "Nope. So I didn't cover his mouth back up because his voice is amazing…you should hear it Bella."

I'd like to. I didn't tell her that though, I just listened as she went on.

"I came back upstairs and started digging through the cabinets. I knew he was hungry. His stomach growled about twenty times while I was down there. I found some applesauce so I figured it was better than nothing."

"Did he eat it?" I asked, really starting to get jealous. She heard him speak, listened to him piss, and he ate for her? Totally not fair!

She opened her mouth to speak but then there was a loud drilling noise coming from the hallway. We both turned and ran out into the hall to see what was going on. Rosalie had a power drill, drilling holes into the frame and door of the basement door.

"What the hell are you doing to my walls?" Alice screamed at her.

Rosalie blew at the saw dust around the hole she just drilled and bent down picking up a plastic wrapper. "I picked this up at the store."

It was a chain lock. "Hey that's kind of smart. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Angela is going to flip." Alice said and ran back into her room slamming the door behind her. I still didn't know what had happened to Edward Cullen downstairs. What did Alice do to him? Did he eat the apple sauce?

When Rosalie's back was turned I hurried down the steps into the basement to see for myself. I took one look at him and burst out laughing. It's not that it was really that comical but I just had all of these mental images go through my head of what had happened. There was apple sauce all over his face and his neck and his suit. He was still in the suit that he had been wearing last night.

I couldn't stop laughing even though he was really glaring at me. I mean he was pissed but it was too damn funny to _not_ laugh.

"I'm…" I gasped for air. "So…sorry…"

He was just getting madder and madder by the second. Every laugh that escaped me just pissed him off that much more. Finally I calmed my laughter enough to realize he probably needed to be cleaned off. I stepped into the bathroom that was in the basement and got a wash cloth. Wetting it with hot water I just imagined Alice trying to force feed him apple sauce. It was too funny of a mental image. I wish we had that on video. We could label the video, 'Our days as kidnappers.' I laughed to myself again and turned the water off. Walking out I saw him taking deep breaths trying to calm his anger. His eyes were closed. And that mouth…it was so much more beautiful in person. I was glad Alice left the duct tape off. He was so very attractive, even though he was livid and his lips were in a stiff line, they were still gorgeous.

I stepped in front of him and cleared my throat causing his eyes to open wide as he stared up at me. I showed him the rag and asked, "Would you like me to wipe your face off?'

"No." He spat harshly and looked across the room. "I have two hands I can do it for myself if you would just untie them."

I clicked my tongue in my mouth and shook my head. "No can do…sorry. Because as soon as I untie you, you will try to run away and I really can't let you do that."

He didn't say anything so I assumed he needed to know why. "Because if you leave you will go to the police. And I _really really,_ don't want you to do that."

"So you just plan on keeping me locked up in the basement forever?" He asked cleverly. He was ticked, I understand. I would be too but there was no need for the asinine comments.

"No." I said and crossed my arms. "We will let you go eventually when we are sure that you understand that last night wasn't supposed to happen and that we were drunk off of our asses and don't even remember taking you."

"I don't believe you." He said stubbornly and sat his jaw as he stared out across the room.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Trust me Princess…if I would have known that you were going to bruise my forehead and be such a stubborn ass I would have left you."

His eyes shot to me and said, "You. Have. Me. Tied. To. A. Chair. In. Your. Basement." I rolled my eyes at him this time. "I think you would be a little stubborn too…and besides, I didn't hit your head."

I looked back to him and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? Then why the hell do I have a huge bruise on it?"

He groaned and looked away. "I'm not answering that. You are just trying to trick me. I know you are aware of what happened last night and I will not be fooled by you."

I scoffed loudly and threw the rag down on his lap. I hope that it is still hot and burns through his pants. "Maybe you can lick some of the apple sauce off your chin."

He scoffed again as I turned away and stomped back up the stairs. God he was a pain. Only a few minutes later Rosalie had the chain lock on the door. We tested it a few times and made sure that it wouldn't open. With the door locked from the hallway and the chain lock he wouldn't be able to get out of there.

Alice dug through Angela's room until she found some of Ben's clothes that he normally left there. She took a pair of jeans and an old Guns N Roses t-shirt down to him. Rosalie and I followed her down but stayed closer to the door. She was going to untie him and we were going to run back out and lock the door before he could get up the steps. He looked like he was about to fall asleep as we entered the basement. Did he not sleep at all last night?

"Here are some clothes that might fit." Alice shrugged, not meeting him in the eye as she sat the clothes down on the sofa.

"What the hell is all over his face?" Rosalie whispered to me. I snickered at the mental of Alice feeding him again and just shook my head at her.

"We are going to untie you now." Alice said and walked towards him slowly like she was approaching a dangerous animal. "You can use the shower in there if you need to. We will bring some food down to you soon. Alright?"

He just stared at her in annoyance. It was kind of funny. She quickly undid his hands and ran towards the steps. We all three bolted out of the basement and quickly locked the door.

Alice rested her back against the door and said, "Guess…I think he pee'd on himself."

I felt my face screw up in a question mark. "What? Alice that's ridiculous. I thought you let him pee earlier?"

She looked to the door and then shrugged. "I did but when I was untying his hands I saw this really wet spot on his pants leg. What if he peed? We are horrible hostess'."

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from me. Rosalie started in the explanation of how we aren't hostesses at all because we kidnapped him and I headed into the kitchen to cook.

The wash rag. I threw it down on his leg earlier. Alice must have seen the wet spot from it and thought it was pee. I laughed louder as I opened the fridge to pull out some ingredients.

Things are about to get very interesting!

**A/N: Hahaha I think that this is my favorite chapter so far. I love the apple sauce thing and the 'pee'd his pants' Alice is so cute haha**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave me some love and thanks again for the awesome reviews :)**

**Next chapter we will find out what really happened with the apple sauce! Till next time.**

***KRay***


	4. Chief of Police

**A/N: Back again. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter. Lots of fun all from EPOV.**

**Ok go read.**

**Steph owns. I swoon at Edward smiling **

**Chapter 4 Chief of Police**

**EPO V**

I laughed lightly to myself as I watched the three girls hurry up the steps. Did they think that I was going to chase them or something? My feet were still hooked together. She just untied my hands. I heard the door lock and what sounded like a chain slide across it. At least I could move out of this chair now. I looked around the basement for about the millionth time looking for any signs of a camera or something.

How pervy would it be of them to have set up a spy cam to watch me get naked or something. I shuttered and leaned down to untie my ankles. I moaned when my back popped in several places. It felt really good to stretch out like that. I had to unhook about three different bras before I could figure out how the hell they had tied me up. This was the weirdest thing I had ever in my life experienced. I wasn't scared or pissed anymore. I was confused. Why the hell would three drunken girls want to kidnap _me_? Was that really even what they were up to? Did they want money? I didn't understand any of this.

And I mean honestly…they brought me clothes to change into, basically gave me the entire basement to myself, plan on feeding me-although, I was kind of scared when Shorty made me piss in a bucket earlier-and then she came downstairs to feed me apple sauce. I wouldn't open my mouth for her like I was some damn baby and she actually tried to force it into my mouth. She sat down on my lap and pinched my nose trying to get me to open my mouth. Then every time she would come near me with the spoon I just jerked my head away from her.

Then Brownie came down later and laughed at me. These girls weren't criminals. They were fucking psychotic! They didn't know anything more on how to kidnap someone than I did.

I eventually got my ankles untied and I was free. I couldn't go anywhere though. I knew that I'd have to literally beat the door down to get out and I didn't really have the energy to do that. I was tired and hungry and covered in apple sauce. At least I got to piss earlier. These girls were crazy. Lunatics. All three were probably mental. And I needed a cigarette so damn bad. I was going to lose my mind.

As soon as I was free of my bonds I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cigarettes and lighter and lit one up. I didn't care who it pissed off. They kidnapped me, the least they could do was allow me to smoke down here. I hoped it pissed them off. I might go let my ashes fall on Austin Powers' zebra rug in the center of the room.

I shook my head and headed over to the bathroom that I saw Brownie go into before when she was down here deciding against ashing on the zebra. I finished my cig and dropped it in the toilet before flushing it. I hoped that it stunk the entire basement up.

But I guess that was kind of nice of Brownie, offering to clean the apple sauce off my face and all if I thought about it for a minute. But then she said I hit her in the head when I didn't. Maybe they really had no clue what happened last night. They were drunk or had been drinking at least.

This was the craziest thing ever. And I knew that my family was probably worried sick about me. I looked around earlier when I was alone to see if there was a telephone down here, but I didn't see one. I didn't even see a line or jack for a phone so that was out of the question. I didn't have my cell phone in my pockets because my mother insisted that I leave it in the car since I would end of playing Angry Birds before the night was over with. Which…she was right. I totally would have but I bet she wishes differently now.

I took a quick hot shower and then dressed in the clothes that Shorty had brought down for me. I have no idea where they came from but they fit pretty comfortably. Then I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. It was already on the news so I just relaxed on the couch and stretched my back out. I was a little sore from sitting for so long. Not to mention, I was exhausted. It wasn't long before I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

I don't know how long I slept but there was a loud sound coming from somewhere close by. It sounded similar to a generator. I opened my eyes and saw one of those girls standing on the other side of the room with a big gray bag in her hands. I just shook my head thinking it was a crazy dream and rolled over going back to sleep. When I woke up the second time I noticed that it was darker than it was before. There was just a single light on across from the coffee table. The TV had been turned off and it was completely silent now.

I sat up slowly and looked around the basement. There was an air mattress in front of the TV but no one on it. The lamp in the corner was turned on and I could hear water running in the bathroom. Oh so it was turning into this now. I have to be sat with twenty-four seven, put under surveillance? Great.

Unless…it was their next victim and I would now have to share my space with another hostage. Wonder who it would be this time? The son or daughter of the Chief of Police? They got the Mayor's son might as well go after Charlie's kids next. This was so ridiculous. I was just about to lay back down when I noticed a plate of pizza sitting on the coffee table and a bottle of water. Was that supposed to be for me?

I heard the water shut off and the door opened just as the light went out. Blondie stepped out of the bathroom and smiled widely. "Morning sunshine…you slept long enough. Feel better?"

She was talking to me like we were best friends and had known each other our whole lives. I didn't answer. I only watched her as she moved to the sleeping back and slid under the blanket on top of it. She fluffed the pillow and then pointed to the plate of pizza.

"Eat up. You look like you're starving to death. Bella fixed really good spaghetti earlier but you slept straight through lunch so we just decided to give you some of the pizza we ordered for dinner. It's still warm."

Which one was Bella?

I didn't answer as Blondie rolled over putting her back to me and snuggled into bed. I thought that she was done speaking so I just reached for the bottle of water and took a sip. I could tell it hadn't been tampered with considering the lid was still sealed on it.

"And don't even think about any funny business." Blondie said suddenly over her shoulder. "I have mace and I will totally kick your ass if you lay one hand on me in my sleep. You will learn that I am not one to be trifled with while sleeping. I don't like to get woke up. So keep your hands to yourself, be relatively quiet and the night will fly by. Capeesh?"

Was she serious?

I snickered lightly and shook my head as I drank half of my water in one giant gulp. I felt my stomach roll and I looked at the pizza. I _was_ really hungry. And it smelled really good. Surely they didn't poison it. I don't think they intended to hurt me. If that were the case they would have done so already. I don't think I have been touched in my sleep, although when I sleep it's like trying to wake the dead to get me up. I doubt they harmed me though. I honestly don't think they would know how. Yeah Blondie may have mace but…surely to God she wouldn't just mace me in my sleep would she? I am also pretty positive that would wake me.

After a long inner argument I shrugged and reached for the pizza. I quickly took a bite and sighed when I tasted it. So good. I think this was the best pizza I have ever had. By the time I finished eating Blondie was snoring lightly so I flipped the TV on to drown her out. It didn't take long for me to slip back into another mini coma.

When I woke up the next morning Blondie wasn't there. Shorty was staring at me. She was sitting in the chair with her legs criss-crossed and her eyes were just boring into me. I sat up quickly and looked around the room almost forgetting where I was. Almost. Shorty freaked me out a little bit. She was…odd. We didn't speak and I was a little skeptical of moving. I don't know, maybe I was afraid she was going to shove more apple sauce in my face or something.

The TV was still on though and the morning weather report was on. I caught the time and realized it was a little after eleven. I would normally be in meetings by now. That was kind of a relief…considering the situation. At least I wasn't stuck in some boring meeting about the county budget plan or something equally lame. It was almost like a mini vacation. Except for the awkwardness.

"Alice, stop staring at him."

_Yeah, Alice. Stop staring at me._

I looked up to Brownie walking down the steps with a tray that I could smell from here. Bacon…eggs…and, was that waffles? Hmm…

"He talks in his sleep." Alice said and scooted by her friend on the stairs.

Brownie shook her head as she sat the tray down on the table. I heard the door lock and the chain slide home up stairs. They were really serious about locking me up down here, weren't they?

"I hope that you're hungry." Brownie said and waved at the tray in front of me.

Yep, I was right. There were waffles. I couldn't help the smile that covered my face. I loved waffles. They made me smile. Even in weird creepy situations as this.

"Thanks." I muttered softly.

"You're welcome." Brownie said and moved to sit down in the chair Shorty had just occupied.

She picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. I was past the point of caring if the food was poisoned. It smelled too amazing and I was too hungry to turn it down. And it was waffles! So I greedily ate everything on my plate and drank every last bit of my orange juice. It tasted like fresh squeezed juice too. Mmm…so good.

"Do you need anything else?" Brownie asked and kept her eyes on the TV as she flipped through the channels. She finally stopped it on a cooking show.

"No." I answered and sat back on the couch relaxing a little.

We were both silent as we watched some lady put ingredients into a pan. Brownie seemed really intrigued by what was going on with the show. She was almost…dare I say it? Pretty. She had long brown hair that turned up into curls on the edge. Her nose was straight and angular. Her eyes were set perfectly at the top of her nose. Her bottom lip was a little bigger than her top lip and it kind of reminded me of what lips look like after they've been kissed for several minutes. Her lips look like that. She wasn't smiling though. I bet she would have been really pretty if she would just smile. There was something different about her though…she looks so familiar. It didn't make sense.

I looked up to her forehead and saw the bruise turning an ugly yellow color. "How's your head?"

I asked and she blinked before slowly glancing to me then turning back to the TV. "Huh?"

I cleared my throat and said, "How's your head?"

She shrugged and said, "Ok I guess. Still bruised."

"Your friend hit you." I said, remembering yesterday she didn't know what had happened to it. Did she still not know or was all of that a trick.

Her eyes snapped towards me and she blinked slowly. "What?"

I nodded and said, "Blondie…she knocked you out."

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at me as she asked, "When?"

I laughed and said, "You really don't know what happened?" I don't know why I laughed. This wasn't any situation to laugh at but she looked pissed because her friend hit her.

Brownie sighed dramatically and sat the remote down on the coffee table. Looking me square in the eyes she answered, "No. I told you that none of us remember what happened. Alice and Rosalie keep arguing about the truth. They don't remember either."

I just shook my head. "You three are so strange."

"We're strange?" She scoffed and then repeated herself. "We're strange?"

I snorted and nodded. "Yes, you are the ones who kidnapped a perfect stranger during a drunken rant and don't remember it the next morning."

She pointed her finger at me. "Ah-ha! I told you that we were drunk and didn't know what happened. Now you believe me?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head to the side a little. "I don't know…I'm still trying to understand what would make you want to kidnap me in the first place."

She laughed sweetly and smiled. She looked so innocent, not like a deranged kidnapper. "You are Edward Cullen. Every girl in Seattle wants to kidnap you."

What did she mean? "And you three succeeded."

Brownie shrugged and said, "Somehow. I'd love to know how."

I laughed once and said, "It was rather stupid actually…"

She stared at me intently for a moment and then asked, "Tell me?"

There was no bull shit in her question, no sarcasm or no tricks. She just really wanted to know.

I turned my head away from her direction and watched the TV for a moment. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that they had no clue what had actually happened the other night. What would it hurt with my telling her anyway? Maybe it would clear a few things up. Maybe she would let me go. I didn't have anything to lose that was for sure.

"You were all in the alley next to that club, what's it called?"

"Twilight." She answered me instantly and I looked up at her. She seemed so intrigued. "I remember us leaving the club. I remember looking over at City Hall. I knew you'd be there. Rosalie suggested we kidnap you. We both agreed and that's all I remember."

I shook my head. How odd. "Well you all started across the street towards me when you saw me outside smoking. Then someone started shouting and you had stopped in the middle of the street. Blondie-"

"Rosalie." She corrected.

I shrugged and said, "Rosalie-whatever-she screamed something at you and then hit you in the forehead. You passed out and fell down in the street. There were cars coming and your friends looked like they didn't know what happened or how to help you, so I ran over and picked you up out of the street."

"You rescued me?" She asked dramatically like I was the hero here or something. These. Girls. Are. Seriously. Demented!

I just waved her off with my hand and kept talking. "So then Shorty told me that I could put you in her car so I followed them down the street and into the parking garage. When I sat you down, someone kicked me in the ass and made me fall inside the car. Then there was a red dress being thrown over my head and the door slammed into my butt trying to shut me up in the car. After that we ended up here and you know the rest."

She was laughing. Honestly laughing and shaking her head. "No…no way."

I sighed and nodded. I found none of it funny in the least. "Yes way…that's exactly what happened. I even lost a shoe in the process."

She was still laughing and apparently wasn't going to stop anytime soon. When her laughter finally subsided, she wiped away tears from her eyes and shook her head. "She kicked your ass into the car?"

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my mouth as I nodded at her. "I guess it was kind of funny…"

"And then…" Brownie started laughing again. "She covered your head with her dress…like it was….it was…a…knapsack." She was horse laughing once more.

I laughed once and nodded. How stupid do you have to be? We both laughed until we couldn't laugh anymore. I guess it was a little funny. I would definitely have laughed sooner if it would have happened to someone else. But again…what the hell am I laughing at? I don't find this humorous!

"Oh my god…they are so dense sometimes." She laughed at her friends and shook her head. "It's all the Klondike bars."

I made a funny face and asked, "It's the what?"

She laughed before answering, "Klondike bars."

I guess the confused expression on my face told her that I still didn't understand. "We eat Klondike bars all of the time." She said and then smiled to herself. "We once dared one another to eat one Klondike bar a day for the rest of our lives."

"Why? That's so weird." Everything about these girls was weird.

Brownie chuckled and shook her head. "No…what would you do for a Klondike bar? Alice asked Rosalie that once and Rosalie answered…I would eat one everyday forever to have one right now."

I was still confused. Brownie laughed at me and said, "We were drunk at the time. So we made the dare and we have eaten one every day since then."

"I'm starting to think you all should stop drinking."

Brownie giggled and nodded. "Me too."

We smiled at each other for a moment and it almost felt good. But I quickly remembered where I was at and why I was here. I had to stop acting like this was ok. It was most certainly _not_ ok.

"So what were you doing outside anyway? Why weren't you inside at the induction Mr. Mayor's Son?" She asked.

Rolling my eyes, I didn't look at her as I answered her question. "I had stepped outside to smoke before the banquet started. Those things can be a pain sometimes."

"You smoked down here didn't you?" She questioned knowingly.

I didn't look at her as I nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

She giggled and said, "I don't care. It's not my place. Rosalie was bitching about it this morning said she almost had an asthma attack sleeping down here."

Well…then I would have to smoke a couple more before she returned. I smiled evilly at the idea.

We were silent for a couple of seconds and then Brownie asked, "Do you like being the mayor's son? Future DA...doesn't it all come with an ass load of responsibility."

No. We were not going to start talking about politics and family. I didn't want to discuss that. I didn't want to think about it.

"It's ok." Was all I said, and then put all of my focus on the cooking show. Whatever that lady was making was starting to look really good. And hopefully it would catch Brownie's attention soon enough too. Thankfully I was right. We spent the rest of the afternoon silently watching cooking shows.

At three she flipped it to the news channel. The Chief of Police appeared on the screen. "…still working hard to find him. We have absolutely no leads and we almost feel like we are chasing our tails looking for him. If anyone has any information you can contact this number at the bottom of your screen."

I looked over to Brownie and she looked really uncomfortable, almost a little green.

I was about to say something until I heard a phone ringing. It took me a moment to realize that it was hers ringing from her pocket. She fished it out and glanced at the front of it before cursing loudly and muting the TV.

"Hello." She answered quickly and then glanced to me. She twisted a little in the seat and put her back to me. "No, doing ok…I'm at Alice's." She was silent for a few minutes and I could hear a deep voice coming through the phone. Was it her boyfriend or something? "No…everything's ok….yeah just had the news on. I know dad…I'm alright….Yes…No! Don't come out here. I will call if I need anything….love you too…bye."

She sighed heavily as her phone slid down from her ear. When she looked back to the TV she looked like she might have been crying.

"Worry wart?" I asked, trying to soothe her a little. I hated when people, especially women, cried. I did not want her to have a mental break down. My sister just sets off when she starts crying…she will cry for hours. I didn't want to handle that right now.

She took a deep breath and looked in my direction but not directly at me. "Do what?"

"Your dad…" I said softly and pointed to her phone in her hand. "He probably saw all of this on the news and is worried sick about you…right?"

She laughed but it there was no humor to it at all. "Yeah…sorta."

I nodded and looked back to the TV as the sports came on. We were silent again before Brownie cleared her throat. I looked back to her as she stared at her lap.

"Look…" She started softly. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

I blew a big breath out of my mouth and nodded. "I know."

And it was the truth…I did know that she was really sorry. I could see it in her face. And I was really starting to believe that they had no clue what they were doing when they kidnapped me. I have been ridiculously drunk before and thought that I was doing something out of pure fun and it ended up being a stupid decision. Never kidnapped another human being but…same thing, I guess. But I didn't see a way out of this without someone going to jail. What was I going to do? Say that I willingly went with them? That's totally not going to work…then I'd have to have a reason for randomly leaving the banquet. Then I would have to explain about hating politics and hating the fact that I was dragged into it all through the "family business." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair in aggravation as I rested my head against the back of the couch. I didn't know how this whole mess was going to end. But it wasn't going to be pretty.

**A/N: Bella looks familiar now? What? Wait for the next couple of chapters to find out how they know each other.**

**Thanks for the reviews. And leave me some love :):)**

***KRay***


	5. For Dummies

**A/N: Hey all! Awesome reviews :) Sorry I haven't been able to respond to them all but I will try my hardest to get to that asap!**

**I was waiting for 36 reviews before posting and I am still one short but I am just anxious to update lol**

**So this chapter has skipped ahead a few days and Eddie boy explains that.**

**You know the drill…Steph owns. I read 'How to … For Dummies.'**

**Chapter 5 For Dummies**

**EPOV**

"No it is not!" I said to her rather loudly and shook my head.

Her eyes rolled in her head and she just stared at me as her jaws worked to chew up her food. When her mouth was empty she shook her head as well and replied. "Yes. It is. End of Discussion."

I groaned loudly and scooted down to the end of the couch. "Listen…Klondike bars are named after the man that invented them."

"Noooo!" Brownie turned the word into three different syllables and shook her head in a different direction on each syllable. "There is a polar bear on the front for a reason. Klondike is a type of polar bear."

"Where are your facts?" I screamed back at her and she just stared at me with wide eyes for a moment. Her bottom lip started quivering and the hand that held her favorite ice cream started shaking. Was she going to throw it at me?

All of the sudden she started laughing and like normally when she laughed, she was laughing hard enough for tears to appear in her eyes. I started to get aggravated with her for laughing and then I realized that we had just spent the last twenty minutes arguing about damn Klondike bars. I hated when the first chuckle escaped my throat because I knew that it would be a few minutes before I could stop it.

"You sounded like…" she heaved for air trying to breathe. It just made me laugh harder. "Sounded like a lawyer…or some…shit." She was gasping for air now.

I wiped at my eyes and tried to calm down. It almost infuriated me when I always started laughing with her. Almost It all started when it was Brownie's shift to come down and babysit, yes we are still doing that babysitting thing . She came down with two Klondike bars in her hand. One of them was offered to me and I turned it down. I didn't really like them that much. She said it was alright and was now working on her second one. As she opened the first one she said, _I want to get a picture made with a Klondike bear._

That started it all. And now here we were arguing about the name of Klondike bars. It was funny. I admit it.

For the past six days I have been locked up in this basement. I haven't seen sunlight in so long.

_Well…maybe that all depends on one's definition of sunlight. _

I shook my head and watched Brownie smiling around her next bite of ice cream.

I smiled right back and then looked to the TV at the paused video game of football. I restarted the game and continued on with the play as Brownie worked on my ice cream that I didn't want.

So over the past few days I have noticed a few things. I can get anything I want from Blondie just by giving her a flattering word. She is very struck on herself. Shorty is very…intimidated by me. I kind of hate it some days but yesterday wasn't one of those days. She was down in the very early morning when Blondie had left after spending the night down here. I was in a bad mood and in normal fashion Shorty-I mean Alice (Brownie has been trying to force me to say their given names)-anyway Shorty asked me if I needed anything and I sort of flipped out on her. I screamed and said I was bored and I wasn't going to be stuck in this damn basement for another day without something to do.

All that I have done since I have been here is play solitaire with a deck of cards I found under the couch, and I have eaten. I found the deck of cards in an attempt to do some push-ups. I was getting too fat from all the food. I ate way too much good food that Brownie had fixed this week. It was all too good and all too fattening.

I was losing my ever loving mind! Going insane, I swear it! And in all fairness, I warned them. I told Brownie and Blondie both that I needed some form of entertainment. Blondie thought that I was being perverted and threatened to mace me. And Brownie just told me to suck it up, before offering a Klondike bar. It was all their fault that I flipped out on Shorty when she was trying to be polite. I didn't mean to…really I didn't.

I was bored and on edge and all she did was simply ask me if everything was alright. I went crazy…pulling at my hair and asking her if I looked alright because I sure as fuck didn't feel it. She quickly disappeared and returned with an Xbox 360 and several games. I don't know where the system or the games had come from I just praised every deity for it. It was like a lifesaver. A light in the dark. An oasis in the desert…you get the picture. I was happy.

So Shorty and Blondie were kind of push over's, but Brownie was a fire ball and when I got irate with her she just got right back up in my face. I kind of admired her for it. Not many women I know would do that…and that's saying a lot because I am in politics were every woman thinks she reigns supreme.

But back to Brownie and _not _politics…I kind of enjoyed when she came down to babysit. We had a good time and talked about rather intelligent things, with the exception of Klondike bars. I rolled my eyes just at the thought of it. Just as I did so I missed the ball on the video game and the other team scored. I groaned and threw my head back against the back of the seat…again. I admit it, I am a big baby and a sore loser. What do you do?

Brownie cleared her throat and grabbed the other controller sitting on the coffee table. "Sit up." She said and I watched her closely wondering what the hell she was doing. "I'm gonna kick your ass at this football shit."

I grinned real wide and started to set the gaming system for two players. "Brownie…that mouth of yours needs to be washed out with soap."

She smiled at me and flipped me off as she asked, "Better?"

I laughed and thought that this was going to be the easiest win of my life.

After about too many tackles and push backs and any distraction caused by Brownie on this side of the screen she was up in the floor doing a happy dance. I just sat on the couch with my arms crossed staring at her. She would fist pump the air and shake her hips back and forth right in front of my face. I tried not to pay much attention to the swaying hips in front of me. Operative word _tried_. Yeah I failed.

"Woohoo!" She chanted and jumped around. "Woohoo! . You!" She made it rhyme.

"Oh now you're a poet?" I asked, humored by her display…and intrigued by those swaying hips.

She turned to me and pouted a little. "Oh…I'm so sorry Eddie boy. Is someone upset that they lost to a girl!"

I just made a pouty face right back and said, "No…not at all."

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Liar!" Then Brownie jumped around and pushed her ass towards my face. "Kiss it loser!"

Well…she offered.

Before she could pull back I grabbed her hips and jerked her back towards me and gave each ass cheek one kiss over her jeans. She gasped loudly and smacked at my hands as I pulled her back onto my lap.

"Edward stop!" She screamed and shoved at my hands. She was in the perfect position so I began to tickle her sides causing her to squirm all over. "Stop it you ass!"

"You offered, Brownie." I said in my defense and dug into her sides more causing her to scream loudly. I had tickled her yesterday too…she screamed the whole time like she was dying.

"Stop." She gasped for air and then screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried to fight me off but her meek female muscles were nothing compared to mine since I had worked in some push-ups the other day.

There were loud noises at the top of the stairs and suddenly Blondie and Shorty were standing in front of us. Shorty had a baseball bat and Blondie had her can of mace ready to spray at the next move…like a skunk. I giggled and finally stopped attacking the Brownie.

She sighed and just rested back against me so that half of her hair was covering my face. I still held her sides. I wanted to hold onto her.

"What. The. HELL. Is going on down here?" Rosalie said and flicked open the lid of her mace and now that the Brownie was _still_ on my lap and wasn't laughing I heard a low thrumming sound. What the heck?

Brownie laughed and pushed Rosalie's hand away. "I'm fine…he just started tickling me."

I smiled sweetly up at Rosalie and her other hand came from behind her back and she turned off the Taisere gun that she had been hiding. She was going to tayzer me? I laughed again and pushed Brownie up off my lap. If her ass sat against my groin much longer we would have a bigger issue than Rosalie's tazer gun.

"Down girl." Brownie said to Alice who was still poised with the bat waiting for the signal to hit me. "He was just pouting because I beat him at football."

Alice finally lowered the bat and backed away from me a few steps. Blondie glared between the two of us for a few before turning to head back up the steps. She made that hand gesture pointing two fingers to her eyes and then back to me. I snickered and then waved at Shorty as she started up behind killer. When they were halfway up the stairs I looked at Brownie and smiled brightly. Her cheeks were still flushed and she flipped me the bird again before starting up the stairs behind her friends and wiping at her ass cheeks.

"You nasty." She scolded me but I just smiled at her the entire time.

"You offered." I repeated as she shut the door behind her.

**BPOV**

"Can we please talk about the huge elephant in the room?" Rosalie blurted out loudly as we were sitting around the table eating the meatloaf I had just finished cooking. I don't know what these girls would do for food if it weren't for me.

"Rosalie that is a hippo not an elephant." Alice said pointing to the hippo cookie jar sitting next to the microwave.

I laughed and then looked at Rose. "What's the matter?"

"Alice I am talking about the issue at hand." Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows at Alice knowingly.

Alice gasped and then smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh right! I'm sorry I forgot all about that…So Bella. Do you have a crush on our hostage?" She asked suddenly.

Where the hell did that come from? I looked back and forth my two friends wondering exactly where this had come from!

"What?" I screamed at them.

Rosalie was glaring at Alice as if she was angry that she was the first to ask about it. Then she looked to me and said, "Bella…there is something going on between you two. I can tell. I have a sixth sense about these sorts of things."

"No you don't Rose." I said and shook my head. "There is nothing going on with us. We just have fun together that's all."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me as Alice started to speak. "I think it's kind of romantic. She falls in love with her own hostage…sounds like an old Renaissance love novel."

"There is no love novel Alice." I said slowly and shook my head at her.

"Bella…come one. We walk down the stairs because we thought he was molesting you and you are snuggled up against his cock doing God only knows what to him."

Alice gasped loudly and I felt my face turn about twenty shades of red. "Rosalie this is ridiculous. There is nothing going on with him and I. You're just angry that he and I have common likes and dislikes and the two of you are like oil and water. Admit it…you're jealous."

"I am not!" She said loudly and shook her head. "Do you think I am that petty?"

"She is jealous." Alice said blatantly. "She admitted it on the way home from work today."

Rosalie shot her another glare and I just snickered lightly as I grabbed my plate and moved to the kitchen. I quickly made a second plate grabbed two bottles of beer and started for the basement door. I didn't care about not being able to lock it back so I just opened it and started down. Before I could even get to the bottom step the door was being shut and locked behind me.

"Edward?" I called when I passed the bathroom door. He was in the shower singing rather loudly. I didn't know he sang in the shower. I did the same thing, except his voice was a lot closer to the pitch than mine ever was.

"Uh…yeah?" He called over the running water.

I sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. "I brought your dinner down." I yelled back. It wasn't five minutes later that he was coming out of the bathroom in just a pair of jeans. We had purchased him some clothes along with some other essentials because we couldn't keep loaning out Ben's. Angela would notice and none of us wanted that.

I looked down to my plate when I realized he was shirtless. I felt my cheeks heat a little at the view. My god! He was ripped. I have never seen so many muscles up close and personal. And he had a tattoo. I snickered to myself when I thought about that. Mr. DA has a tattoo. He was a rebel. I knew it.

"What's funny?" He asked as he plopped down beside of me on the couch and grabbed his plate. At least he was fully clothed now since he had pulled a shirt on. He smelled good too. Soap was another thing we had purchased him.

I shook my head and said, "Why did you get it? Rebel outburst? Mommy and Daddy piss you off? You just wanted to show your love for all things political?"

He just stared at me for a minute as I continued to snicker and then he nodded in realization. "I was drunk."

I snorted loudly and nodded. "Of course… And even in a drunken state of mind you wanted a gavel on your hip bone?"

He laughed and said, "It was a dare…not as lame as a Klondike bar but a dare. Me and some frat brothers were drinking one night and they told me I needed a tattoo. So I agreed and when we got there I told them I had to get something that my father would approve of, he was judge at the time. So they told me that I should get a gavel. When I laughed at it they dared me to do it. I never back down from a dare."

I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "And I do stupid things when I am drunk?"

He laughed and shrugged. "To each his own."

We ate in silence for a moment before I asked, "You'll do any dare?"

He looked at me seriously and sat his plate down. "Dare me…"

I grinned evilly and looked around the basement trying to think of a really funny one. I was stuck until I saw a quarter sitting near the washing machine. I nodded and said, "I dare you to push that quarter over there around the toilet seat with your tongue."

He laughed and looked over his shoulder to the washer. Picking his plate back up, he nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll do it as soon as I get done eating…might be a good place for me to be to throw up when my tongue touches that seat."

I laughed and agreed with him. We watched some kind of sitcom and were relatively silent as we ate. When we were finished eating we were still being rather silent until we heard the door open upstairs. Alice came skipping down the steps smiling at us. She was always uncomfortable around Edward when she was alone but there have been many nights in the past few nights that she and I have sat down here with Edward for hours. Then she is pretty calm and at ease.

"Hey." I grinned at her and said, "You're just in time to watch the nastiest dare ever."

She looked confused as Edward groaned and walked over to the washer grabbing the quarter sitting there. I followed him to the bathroom and Alice was close behind.

"What is he doing?" She whispered as he got down on his knees.

"I'm totally going to hate you for this." He said as he sat the quarter down on the broadest part of the seat.

I was already laughing and Alice was just standing there curious as to what was going on. When he leaned forward and put his tongue on the seat Alice gasped loudly and covered her mouth. I watched his head and the quarter circle all the way around the toilet seat. I was cracking up laughing and Alice looked sick.

Edward leaned back when he had made a complete circle. "Wasn't so bad…"

"Bravo!" I clapped as he stood and grabbed the mouthwash to rinse his mouth out.

After the dare me, Alice, and Edward were sitting in the basement watching a movie when Alice blurted out, "Bella, I met someone today."

Edward and I both looked at her in the chair smiling widely. She had never talked about her personal life in front of Edward but if she was feeling more comfortable about it then alright…

"Where at?" I asked with a smile back at her.

She grinned wider. "At work."

Rosalie and Alice work together at a local bookstore. I worked for the campus coffee shop and therefore have summers off. I love it. "Sounds interesting…"

She laughed and said, "He came in looking for one of those Dummies books…you know like Computers for Dummies or something like that. And I helped him find it. Then we started flirting and I gave him my number. He said that there was a lot of crap going on with his family right now but he would really like to take me out soon."

"Wow Alice! A summer fling…I love it." I wiggled my eyebrows at her completely ignoring Edward now.

"He is really cute too…He isn't from around here though, a southern accent. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and this cute little smile that goes half way up the side of his mouth."

I laughed at her. Yeah she is totally crushing. "What book was he looking for?"

She laughed loudly and shook her head. "You're never going to believe this. I didn't even know we had this book… 'How to catch a criminal for Dummies.' Ironic or what?"

I started horse laughing at the irony. Some guy comes in looking for a book on how to catch a criminal and he is flirting with one. Too funny…

"That's freaking hilarious Alice! What are the odds? So tell me what his name is!" I urged her on.

She smiled and said "Jasper Hale."

Edward choked beside of me causing both of us to look at him questioningly. What the hell was his problem? He had just taken a sip of his beer and started choking on it. I beat his back a few times and continually asked if he was ok but when his windpipe was clear he started laughing loudly. He was literally bent over in his seat laughing.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked and watched him closely as he got up and staggered to the bathroom still laughing.

"Well that was odd." Alice observed.

**A/N: Remember what I said in the first chapter A/N? That this crap could only happen in a fic? Yeah, well same thing goes for Alice meeting Jasper (whose relation to Edward will be announced later on) in a bookstore while looking for 'How to Catch a Criminal for Dummies' I don't even know if that book really exists.**

**And the quarter dare haha…I was actually dared this at a party. I was drunk off my ass and still refused to do it so bravo Edward lol**

**Leave me some love and let's get some reviews rolling in! WOOHOO!**

**Till next time…**

***KRay***


	6. Out of the Basement

**A/N: Sorry it has been a few days. I have been sick with a nasty cold. Yuck. But now I am back and ready to get some good laughs :)**

**So thanks for all of the awesome reviews folks. I really appreciate them! You have no idea and I am so pleased with the number of readers on this story. Things that make me say 'Yay!'**

**Ok so as always, you know the drill. Steph owns. I will soon own Breaking Dawn :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 6 Out of the Basement**

**BPOV**

The next morning after Edward's little choking incident where he then began to laugh hysterically, I woke up to a loud noise. I have no idea what was going on but we left Edward downstairs alone last night. Rosalie had vanished and we had no idea where she went to. She was mad though so she probably just went somewhere to cool off for awhile. I was kind of worried when I didn't hear her come in last night. She told Alice she was going out. She got dressed up and went out for the evening.

I didn't really have much time to be worried about Rosalie though, because there was World War III in the kitchen. Had Edward tried to escape? He was alone last night after all…Alice must be beating the shit out of him right about now. I stumbled off the couch and walked into the kitchen to find Angela glaring at Alice.

Oh. Shit!

I forgot she was coming back today. Ben wasn't here, he must have dropped her off and by the look on her face, Alice had told her about Edward.

I tried to turn around and sneak back into the living room but she caught me. "BELLA!" She yelled loudly causing me to cringe.

When I looked back at her she looked angry, confused, and livid. "Did you have a part in this?"

"Well, really Angela it was kind of funny…we were drunk and just decided to take him…so we did."

"And you kept him?" She screamed at us both now and threw her hands up into the air.

I shrugged and said, "Well we didn't really want to go to jail…so yeah."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh my god…you all seriously need to learn how to kidnap someone when you're drunk. You drug them and let them go…"

I laughed once and knew she would find this humorous. "We had him tied up downstairs with bras around his ankles."

She looked at me for a second and then started laughing. "I can't believe you three got yourself into this kind of trouble. Now what are you going to do?"

We both shrugged in answer. "Who the hell knows, Ang."

She sighed and picked up her luggage to drag towards her room. "Do whatever you have to but my name never gets brought up in all of this!" She yelled out over her shoulder.

"Well," Alice sighed and looked at me with a big smile. "That went better than I had anticipated."

"I forgot she was even coming home." I told her truthfully and headed over to the fridge to find some food.

"Have you heard from Rosalie?" I asked as Alice sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal she must have already fixed.

"No…I was just about to ask you the same thing."

I frowned as I pulled out some eggs to make an omelet. "I hope she is ok."

Alice agreed as I started the eggs. Just as I was putting the food on my plate the garage door slammed shut. Alice and I both looked up to see Rosalie walking down the hall with an annoyed look.

"You will never believe the night that I've had!" She said and threw her purse and keys down on the table.

My mouth fell open as I took in her appearance. She had on a huge shirt over top of what looked like her mini skirt. There was black stuff all the way up her left leg. Her hair was matted up on top of her head and she had her favorite black sequined tube top in her hand showing us a nasty colored smear up the backside of it.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" Alice jumped up to assist her.

"No!" She pouted and plopped down at the table. "Last night was straight from the pits of _Hell_. I swear it. Karma is coming after our asses or some shit!"

"Were you kidnapped?" I asked looking her over again.

"No! But I think that I would almost have preferred it compared to what I've just been through."

I took a bite from my eggs as I stared at her waiting. Too bad we didn't have any popcorn…

"So," She starts with a dramatic eye roll. "I went to Twilight last night. Don't ask me what the hell possessed me to go there because I asked myself that all night long and still don't have an answer. But anyway the first few minutes were going great. I danced with a really cute guy…he bought me a drink but I knew that the night was going to hell when his wife showed up and said that their crying six month old was in the car wondering where the hell her daddy was at. It all went downhill from there…"

"Did the wife do this to you?" Alice asked as she took a bite of her cereal.

"No! I wish she would have though…then I would have just left but no, I had to get back out there, had to dance with _one_ _more_ _guy_."

"What happened?" I was starting to get anxious now.

She sighed and planted her chin in the palm of her hand as she started. "I got back on the dance floor and spotted this tall buff guy standing at the edge of the DJ's booth. He looked like he was alone and kinda scanning the crowd for someone to dance with. He is cute so I figure, why the hell not? What's the worst that could happen? He has four kids instead of one? So I ask him if he wants to dance, and he just kind of stares at me for a second and then agrees. Well we start dancing and he isn't really into it so I was about to blow him off when he asked if he could buy me a drink. I took him up on the offer and we went to one of those secluded booths in the back, you know what I am talking about?"

Alice and I both nodded as we continued shoveling one bite after another in. This was about to get good.

"Well we ordered a couple of drinks as we talked about nothing important and I immediately downed mine and he barely touched his. Then he started asking me questions…_Have I been to Twilight before, how often do I visit, was I there on such and such evening, who was I with_. I was starting to get freaked out and I told him that he was sounding like a creeper and he just laughed it off. Then he tells me that he is Edward Cullen's fucking body guard and that he really just came in to see if he could get any leads…then get this shit! He said, _but I know that there is no way you could have done it_. Well that pissed me the hell off because my god! I did do it…So I asked him why I couldn't do it and he answered…because I was too pretty."

I snorted into my juice cup. Well…he just won her heart. "And you know me, normally I just swoon when people comment on my looks but that just pissed me off even more. So I asked what looks had to do with any of it because looks can be deceiving and then all of the sudden he was kissing me! Just out of the blue! I was about to push him off when I realized that this could work to my advantage…if I screw him then he won't keep asking me questions about Edward and I won't have to lead him straight to the house to just get him to shut the fuck up!"

I laughed louder this time. Alice was still intrigued with the story. And of course…Rosalie continued.

"So what happens? We start making out and he lays me down in the seat and I feel something squish beneath my back and I have no idea what the hell it is but when I sit up I see a banana peel in the seat…no scratch that a squashed rotten banana peel that is now all over my back and for two seconds I wondered what the hell a banana was doing in a club and then I realized I didn't want to know. So Emmett-that's the body guards name-said he could take me to his place so I could get something more comfortable to change into. Then somewhere from the back of the club to the front door someone spits there gum in my hair," She pointed to the matted nest. "So we get to Emmett's house and park in the garage. As soon as I get out of the car he nearly attacks me and we ended up doing it on this really smoking hot motorcycle. It was by far the best sex I have ever had in my life but I got some kind of motor oil up the side of my leg and it will not come off…every time I try to rub it out it gets bigger."

"That's what he said." I joked and started laughing but Rosalie shot me a shut-up-glare so I buttoned it real quickly.

"Then we proceeded into the house and had more sex…on like every surface possible and it was fucking amazing other than the fact that dude was hung like a horse and my va-jay-jay is in some serious pain this morning! I thought that it was on fire when I woke up it was hurting so badly. I snuck off while he was asleep because I didn't want him to wake up and want more sex."

"Did you leave your number?" Alice asked holding back her laughter.

"Hell no!" She said loudly. "Are you crazy? Why would I leave my number so that he can call and hear Edward in the background?"

I laughed and stood up, now finished with my breakfast. I patted Rosalie on the shoulder and said, "Glad that you took one for the team Rose."

"Yeah well…you should be, and I expect lots of hot sudsy bubble baths to be ran for me and my vagina to soak in and recuperate."

We both laughed as she grabbed her stuff and headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

**EPOV**

There was lots of noise upstairs in the morning that woke me up. Blondie never came down here last night and I wondered momentarily if she was ok but then realized that I didn't have her watching me like a hawk and making death threats to my balls. So I was totally ok with it. I was disappointed that Bella didn't want to stay here instead…that could have been interesting.

Shit. I just called her Bella. That's not a good sign. Brownie. She is Brownie.

When everything quieted down I tried to get back to sleep but it wasn't happening so I thought about cleaning up a little. The place was starting to look like a mess, clothes lying here…empty bottles over there, video games strung out everywhere. But…I liked it. These girls were giving me anything and everything that I wanted. All I had to do was ask and they would get it for me. I was never leaving this place. If this is what happens when you get kidnapped…I want it to happen all the time.

If I were at home, _in my own home_, and it looked like this my mother would still be all over my ass telling me I needed to clean it up. I was so sick and damn tired of all these commands from everyone. Edward, straighten your tie. Edward, stand up straight. Edward, comb your hair. Edward, blow your nose. Edward, wipe your ass.

It was annoying and I never wanted to go back to it. I wanted to be my own person and not be what my parents wanted me to be. I didn't want to be the DA. The only thing that kept me going was the competition with Paul. I wanted to prove to him that I was better than he was because I didn't cheat my way to the top and I didn't lie to everyone like he has, and I have the proof that he has done those things. But then again…I am better than him and I don't have to prove that to know within myself that I am a better person.

"Morning."

I looked up when I heard Brownie coming down the stairs. She was carrying a plate and a glass of milk. I was excited about that plate no matter what it was. Always excited about the food she brings me.

Because I am turning into a fatty!

"It's almost noon now." I said in regards to her greeting and pointed to the clock.

"Wow…it's been a busy morning I guess."

I snickered and said, "Yeah, I heard."

She laughed and sat down next to me. "I made some brownies…because you always call me that and I always bake when I am distraught."

"You're distraught?" I asked and looked from the plate to her. She looked perturbed and the brownies looked amazing. I bet she'd taste better though.

I gasped and nearly swallowed my tongue in hopes that I didn't say that out loud just now. She didn't seem to notice my mental seizure so that was positive.

"A little…like I said, rough morning."

"What happened?" I asked as I took a bite from one brownie. Hmm…that was the best thing I have ever eaten in my life.

_Fatty!_

"Well, Alice's cousin slash roommate got home from vacation this morning and found out about you. I thought for sure we were about to get into a load of trouble."

"Oh, I bet she didn't take that sitting down, did she?" I asked and ate the rest of my brownie before reaching for another.

"Nope…not really." She answered and reached for a brownie herself. We ate in silence before she said, "Edward…you know that we have to let you go sometime."

_Nooo! I will never leave. Let me stay, please! I will clean up after myself more. I will try to do more push ups today. Don't. Make. Me. Leave._

"Yeah." I answered and finished my brownie before picking little crumbs off my shirt. God! I am turning into such a slob. But she was right…I couldn't stay here forever. Unfortunately…

"I just don't want to get into trouble with the law…that would look pretty bad on my family." Brownie said before snorting and shaking her head.

"Why would it look bad on your family?" I questioned curiously. What did her family have to do with any of it? Were they in politics as well?

The stair door opened before she could answer and here came Shorty skipping in. "She is in the most foul mood ever! She literally made me run her a bubble bath."

Brownie laughed at her friend and shook her head. "Somehow I don't think she minded it all that much…she did say it was the best ever. I wouldn't complain if I were her."

Shorty sat in her normal seat and sighed dreamily. "It's been too long…I am kind of jealous of her."

Brownie laughed again. "Too long indeed…"

"Too long since what?" I didn't like being out of the loop and all. What were they talking about?

They both looked to me and started laughing. Brownie folded her legs underneath her body and said, "Too long since we had some good Klondike bars."

Alice snorted she laughed so hard and Brownie just laughed right along with her. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV.

"Your dad called just now." Shorty announced, causing Brownie to look a little panicked.

"Did he say what he wanted?" She asked.

I tuned out of the conversation and just focused on the TV. They continued to talk about Brownie's dad, and Blondie's bubble bath. Most of it was jokes at Blondie's expense…not that I really minded those all that much.

"Hello…earth to Edward." I sat up and looked around lazily. I must have fallen asleep at some point. All of this lack of sunlight was seriously draining me. Time didn't matter anymore. Besides I had gotten woke up early this morning with all that yelling.

I looked up at Shorty and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Yeah?" I asked and sat up a little straighter.

"Wanna come upstairs and eat with us?" She asked and nodded towards the stairwell.

I looked from her to the open door and back. "What?"

She laughed and said, "Figured you could use some time out of the basement. You don't have to if you don't want to…" She started to back towards the stairs like she had changed her mind.

"No." I said and jumped up off the couch rather quickly startling Shorty and making her jump up to the bottom step . "I mean yes…please God yes. Let me out of this basement."

Shorty laughed and nodded towards the stairs, motioning for me to go ahead of her. What I expected to see was Brownie standing at a stove cooking-because she is always the one cooking-and Blondie on the phone in the corner twirling her hair around her finger. But what I saw was Blondie digging through some bags of take out and some random girl I didn't know sitting across from her already eating some noodles.

"Bella isn't here tonight so we had to fend for ourselves which means take-out." Shorty announced.

"It's late." I looked outside and sky getting darker. "I must have slept all day long."

"Yeah basically." Shorty said and motioned to the new girl. "This is my cousin, Angela."

"Hi." She muttered around a mouthful of food and waved. She was kind of attractive behind her thin glasses and her long brown hair. Glasses. That would be her name.

"Hi." I waved back and pulled up a seat.

"Heard you had a fun night." I laughed at Blondie as she passed me a box of noodles and some chopsticks.

"You told him?" She snapped at Shorty.

Poor Shorty looked scared shitless. Shaking her head so hard her eyes were almost swimming. "No, we were just saying we needed some Klondike bars."

Blondie snorted once before rolling her eyes and flipping me off. I rolled my eyes as well and started digging in. Everyone else was eating in relative silence and I felt kind of dizzy. There was so much air…after a week of dusty basement air this clean air was refreshing. And it smelled like girls up here. Fruity and girly…and fruity.

"Where is uh…" Brownie. "Bella?" I asked them, not sure if they would know who I was talking about if I said Brownie.

"Police station." Blondie said with a laugh causing Shorty to shoot her a glare. "She turned herself in and they locked her up."

"What?" I asked nervously. Surely she wouldn't…

"She is at her dad's." Shorty corrected.

"Same difference." Blondie said around her beer.

She had a beer. I wanted a beer. Could I have alcohol? It has been too long my old friend…

"What do I have to do to get one of those?" I asked and pointed to the bottle in Blondie's grip.

"Walk to the fridge." Glasses said with a laugh.

I smiled at her and nodded. I think she just became my favorite person in the world.

I quickly moved over to the fridge and grabbed the first beer that I saw. Popping it open with the bottle opener magnet on the fridge I instantly took a long draw and sighed. Oh yeah…my evening just got a lot better.

With a sigh of relief I sat back down at the table and started eating again. Everyone was relatively quiet while we ate and I continued to wish that Brownie was here. I don't know why I wished she was here exactly but everything was pretty dull without her around and I didn't really like it.

"So Bella…will she be back tonight?" I asked once Blondie got up and moved out of the kitchen.

"Yeah." Shorty nodded and smiled. "She should be back any minute now."

I nodded in relief and continued to eat as I downed my third beer now. Yeah! You heard me right…third. I am getting very reacquainted with my old friend.

The phone rang and Shorty skipped out of the room to answer so it was just Angela and me.

"Wow…you don't hide emotion well do you?" She asked in a low whisper and I just looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked back in the same whisper.

Laughing she said, "I know what those love sick wandering puppy eyes mean…"

With a raised eyebrow I was about to speak but I heard the door open and I looked quickly behind me. It was Bella. Smiling I watched as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. She looked pissed. She smiled softly when she saw me, and then I saw the bottle in her hand.

Uh-oh.

She looked to her hand when she saw my eyes on it. Shrugging she walked right passed me and towards the basement without another acknowledgement to anything else.

I quickly got up and followed her.

"Puppy eyes." Glasses said as I passed her.

I rolled my 'puppy' eyes-whatever the hell that meant-and headed down the stairs after Bella. Glasses didn't know me like that…she had no idea what my eyes said.

When I saw Brownie stretched out across the couch with her eyes closed and a tear trailing down the side of her face I felt my heart fall. Ok, scratch that. Maybe Glasses did know what my eyes meant.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved to the couch. Picking up her feet I sat down and draped her feet across my lap.

"Nothing." She said and sipped from her bottle of vodka. I hate vodka.

"Yeah, tell that to the Skyy in your hand." I pointed to her right hand.

She rolled her head over and looked at the bottle and did exactly as I told her to do and said to her Skyy, "There is nothing wrong with me."

I felt my mouth pop open in shock. Leaning over I grabbed the Skyy bottle and sat it down on the table in front of us. It was nearly empty. "Ok, I think that's enough of that."

Brownie sighed and crossed her arms over her stomach. Closing her eyes she said, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're drunk." I told her truthfully.

"I'm barely tipsy." She contradicted.

"Then reach over there and get the bottle." I pointed to the table.

One of her eyes opened and wandered to the coffee table. With another sigh she closed her eyes and said, "It's too far away."

"Exactly." I nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It just pisses me the hell off!" She suddenly shouted and threw her hands up in there air. "I could fly to the moon and save an alien species by feeding them Klondike Bars and it still wouldn't be enough for him!"

I snickered and crossed my arms over my chest. "You know everything can't be solved with Klondike Bars."

"Yes!" She shouted. "Yes it can!"

I laughed at her and leaned my head against the back of the couch. "Bella, tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes opened and she looked at me seriously. "You never call me Bella."

I looked away from her and up the stairs. Where the hell did that come from? She was right, I don't call her by her name. Brownie. Her name is Brownie…

_Maybe Glasses was right_.

I didn't say anything else. I just waited for Brownie to tell me what was wrong but it eventually got too quiet and when I looked over, she had fallen asleep. Her mouth was hanging open a little and her breathing was heavy. With a sigh I stood slowly and put her feet back on the couch before grabbing the blanket off the back and covering her up with it.

Now what? I looked around the basement and up the stairs. Was I supposed to stay down here or could I go back upstairs? Well the worse that could happen is that I go upstairs and they send me back down here.

I just shrugged and jogged up the stairs.

**A/N: Ok folks…things are about to get really interesting after this so stay tuned :)**

**What did you think about Rosalie's 'encounter' lol. I love this fic. Hope you do too! Leave me some love :):):)**

***KRay***


	7. The Truth Will Set Him Free

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews that make me squeal! **

**So this chapter is a little short and I am going to be wrapping up the story in the next couple of chapters so be prepared for crap to start hitting the fun lol but it will still be funny! Promise :)**

**Ok Steph owns as usual.**

**Chapter 7-The Truth Will Set Him Free**

**EPOV**

When I stepped into the kitchen I felt a little light headed. God, I haven't ran in a week. I used to run every morning. I miss exercising and Bel-Brownie feeds me like a mal-nutritioned puppy. I groaned and looked out the back door. I saw a little red car sitting there and beyond that I noticed a slow inclining road. That would be good to run.

"Don't even think about it."

I jerked my head over to see Blondie standing between the kitchen and living room with her Tazer gun. I laughed and shook my head. "I was just thinking about running for exercise."

"Oh." Blondie slipped the gun in her back pocket and shrugged. "We have a treadmill."

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah, it's in the living room." She pointed over her shoulder before flipping her hair and turned towards said living room.

Intrigued, I followed her cautiously, almost afraid she was going to attack me once I was on the other side of the door. Nope, turns out her and Glasses were sitting on the couch watching some chick flick.

My sister likes that movie a lot.

"How do I look-oh, you are back upstairs." Shorty smiled brightly at me. "Where is Bella?"

"She passed out drunk downstairs." I answered and took in Shorty dressed in a short dark purple dress. It was cute. Fit her. "Your dress looks good."

"Thank you Edward." She smiled brightly up at me before wiggling her eyebrows. "I have a date tonight."

"With who?" Glasses asked and turned to look at her.

"This guy that came into the bookstore the other night. His name is Jasper Hale. He called me this afternoon."

I smiled brightly and moved to sit in the chair near the sofa. I wonder what is going through all of their heads. Mom and dad's, Charlotte, my sister, Jasper, Emmett. Jasper is my cousin who just recently moved up here to study politics under my dad. Emmett is my body guard and probably the closest friend that I have. Charlotte is my kid sister, she just turned 18 last month. I miss them all so much. The girls were rambling on about Alice's date with Jasper and I looked at her for a moment. They would get along perfectly. He is a dork and Shorty seems like she is totally into the dork thing. Like she had said, he went into a bookstore looking for how to catch a criminal book. I laughed once and shook his head. Was the first tip, 'Take her out to dinner.'

I snickered again, shaking my head.

"What's so funny?" Glasses questioned as she seemed to be the only one paying any attention to me. Blondie and Shorty were discussing some kind of shoes, or at least I think that's what they were talking about.

"Nothing, off in my own little world over here." I answered her and shook my head.

I didn't know if it was such a good idea for me to tell them who Jasper was. I don't think that would go over very well. I am sure that she will find out tonight anyway. He is bound and determined to bring up that his cousin has gone missing. And why exactly isn't he worrying about that particular fact? Instead he is taking some girl out to dinner. Does he not care that I am missing? Do any of them care? I didn't like the thought that my family didn't care that I was missing. That bothered me very badly.

"Are those Ben's shoes?"

I looked up suddenly startled by Glasses' loud shriek. She was staring at my feet. I looked down at my tennis shoes and back to all of them. So this was Ben's.

"Who is Ben?" I questioned.

"My boyfriend." Angela said matter of factly like I should automatically know that. "And those are his tennis shoes."

"Well he had to have shoes to wear Ang." Shorty explained and I just looked at all of them curiously.

"That's disgusting." She wrinkled her nose. "He can keep them. I am not letting Ben put his feet back into shoes someone else has had on."

"My feet are clean." I told her seriously. How offensive…did she think that I had foot fungus or something?

"How do I know that?" She said to me almost mockingly.

"Don't worry about it." Shorty shook her head at me. "Ang has a feet problem."

Glasses shuttered on the couch and put her attention back on the TV. I sighed in annoyance at this girl. Who did she think she was? First she thought I had puppy eyes for Brownie (which let's face it…I do) and now she is insulting my feet? I sighed and spotted the treadmill in the back corner of the living room. She wanted nasty feet, I would give her nasty feet.

"Can I use the treadmill?" I asked Shorty and Blondie, completely ignoring Glasses now because she pissed me off.

"Yeah sure." Shorty answered with a smile.

I got up and jogged back down to the basement and put on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt from the clothes the girls had bought for me the other day. I was as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake Brownie but something told me she was out cold. Then I head back upstairs and hit the treadmill. It felt good to stretch my legs. It has been too long since I ran. Too long…I felt winded after the first five minutes but I pushed through it because I had a lot of shit to work out.

First. Brownie because that was all I could really seem to think about right now. Did I have puppy eyes for her? She was gorgeous, no doubt about that. And she definitely had the most tolerable attitude of the entire clan. She was funny, and easy to talk to and we got along really well. But she kidnapped me. Well…she didn't really have anything to do with the kidnapping part considering that I carried her to the car before the other two shoved me in. But that is beside the point…they kidnapped me. What the hell am I supposed to do about that?

The more time I spend with them the less angry I get about the entire situation and the funnier the whole thing is. I could try to think that it is all part of the plan but honestly. I have been with these girls for a little over a week and trust me…they have no plan. Ever. So to think that they decided to kidnap me in a rand drunken spree and didn't plan any of it is highly believable but I don't see how this ends without someone in jail. Mainly because of my father. I wouldn't press charges. I would lie to the end of my days that I went willingly just to protect them. To protect Bella. I didn't want to see her behind bars. That was truly the last thing I wanted to see but…like I said, my father would be sure that they paid for what they did. Unless I lied…and could I do that? Lie to my family about what really happened? I would have to tell them that we have been friends for a long time and no one knew but that is very hard to believe because I am a public figure and I can't keep secrets worth shit. Everyone knows everything about me and I fucking hate it!

That's why I like it here, they don't judge me over what I said in that debate about the political budget or why I signed such and such document. They don't care. In truth, they probably wouldn't even know what I was talking about if I told them.

But I don't know what to do. I don't want them to go to jail but I don't want to worry my family either. I haven't seen anything on the news in the past couple of days and Jasper is going on a date tonight. What the hell is that all about? Do they care that I am missing? Do they care that someone has chopped me up into little pieces and buried me under the freeway? Apparently not.

I shook my head and looked at the digital screen on the treadmill. Two and a half miles in forty five minutes. My lungs were about to collapse and I needed some water…badly! Slowly getting off the machine I turned it off and headed to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. It was about ten o'clock so I figured that I would head on downstairs and shower before going to sleep. I would just let Bella sleep on the couch and take the air mattress…unless we could both fit on the couch. I smiled at the idea of her curled up against me, wrapped in my arms. Of course there would be a really big problem between us…you know, down south. But I would suffer through it just to hold her that close to me all night.

When I stepped into the basement I heard the door slam shut behind me and I just ignored it. So we were back to this prison, huh? Lock him in his cell at night. I shook my head and dropped my water bottle on the coffee table and pulled my sweaty shirt over my head before tossing it to the washer. That was when I noticed Brownie, laying on the couch, now just in her t-shirt and panties. The blanket was tangled between her legs and she was staring at me.

God! She looked completely amazing. Her lips were plump and red and her hair was a mess and did I mention that I could see her panties? They were lacy and pink with a little bow…

"Edward." She muttered as her eyes trailed down my body, scorching my skin as they went. As she looked back up over my bare chest she pulled her lip between her teeth and I involuntarily groaned.

She would kill me with that shit. I knew that I was more than likely pitching a nice size tent in my shorts right about now because…duh! She was laying there in her panties looking all sorts of fuckable. I licked my lips and felt my feet move a little closer to the coffee table between us. I swear, my dick was literally making me move at this point.

And then her phone started vibrating across the coffee table. I internally groaned in annoyance and wanted to toss is at the wall but she ignored it and just continued to stare at me. I glanced down to her phone about to just say fuck it and jump from this side of the coffee table to the couch just to touch her but then I saw the picture flashing on the screen. I gasped in shock and then saw the word, Dad.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked in shock.

She shot up and looked at the phone before muttering one word under her breath. "Fuck."

**BPOV**

I heard the basement door slam and it startled me awake just in time to see Edward pull his shirt over his head. My. God. I think I just died a little. I didn't feel half as naked laying here in my panties now that he was shirtless. I got annoyed with my pants earlier and just took them off, threw my phone on the coffee table and rolled back over going back to sleep.

But now, I had been awaken to meet this glorious masterpiece standing shirtless in front of me. I saw his eyes widen when he met mine. He probably thought I was still asleep but then they slowly wandered over my body making me feel naked underneath his gaze. So I did the same thing. I think I moaned his name like some kind of porn star and then he groaned.

I was two seconds away from just asking him to fuck me and get it over with. I was a little tipsy from the alcohol still, I think and see him standing there in all his glory made me want him. Bad. But then my damn phone started ringing. I didn't know who the hell it was but they seriously needed to fuck off because I could feel that something really good was about to happen.

And then…he glanced to my phone and I saw the shock register on his face and I knew, I knew right then that it was dad.

"What the fucking hell?" I practically screamed and I jumped up to grab the phone.

Please no. Please no. Please no.

"Fuck." I muttered. It was my dad. I hit ignore and threw phone at the wall. I hoped that it shattered the piece of shit.

He was probably just calling to apologize for being such a dick at dinner tonight but could he not have called earlier or later…after I had screwed Edward into oblivion because that is totally were that little stare down was headed a moment ago just so we are clear. But now...he was pissed.

He started pacing across the floor in front of me muttering to himself. He did this for several long minutes and then he stopped and stared at me with so much hate.

"The chief of fucking police…is your father." He stated. He didn't ask. He stated.

He saw the picture. He had the proof and he didn't need me to confirm it but I just felt my head fall as I stared at my bare lap. I suddenly felt very naked. Grabbing the blanket I pulled it over my legs and started chewing on my lip anxiously. This was going to end badly.

"How could you." He spat at me. "Is that why you did it? You thought you could kidnap me and get away with it because your dad is the fucking police chief?"

"No." I yelled back at him. "And how dare you accuse me of shit like that! I told you that I was drunk! I don't even remember what the hell happened!"

"Yeah, I am sure." He snapped sarcastically.

"You arrogant prick!" I screamed at him. "You don't know anything about me or my dad."

"I know that your ass is going to jail." He screamed right back at me.

With a defiant glare, I marched across the room, grabbed my phone and headed up the stairs. I beat on the door loudly until someone came and opened it. When Rosalie opened the door she started to ask what was wrong but I shook my head and slammed the door before locking it behind me.

**A/N: Ok sorry to leave you hanging. What do you think is going to happen now? It's about to get really ugly…but it will be a brief ugliness and I am trying to decide on whether to put lemons in this story. It would probably be in an epilogue or something if I decide to do so…I don't know though, what do you all think? Lemons or no lemons? Let me know.**

**Leave me some love and tell me what you think Edward and Bella's reaction will be in the next chapter! **

**Lots of love all! **

***KRay***


	8. Ruin You

**A/N: Not going to leave a long a/n here because I am just anxious for everyone to read this. It is the lemon you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Steph owns them. I own the dirty words they say :)**

**Chapter 8 Ruin You **

**EPOV**

Edward how could you be so dumb? How could you believe anything that they had told you? How could actually let yourself feel something for her?

It all made sense now though. How she looked familiar…my mom had tried to set me up with her last year. I remember it now, she had distinctly said, Charlie's daughter. Well…his daughter is a criminal. Do you think that Charlie knows that? Probably not! She has pulled the wool over everyone's eyes.

I groaned and threw my head against the back of the couch, hard. I was so angry. Angry at her for not telling me about Charlie. Angry at myself for staying here and even more angry at myself for flipping out on her like I just did.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't throw her in jail. I liked her…a lot! The last thing I wanted was for her to be in jail but her damn father is the chief of police! How does she think she would get by with this? There was no doubt about the story. They were drunk that night. No doubt about that. What was I going to do though? How was I going to solve this? How were we going to solve this?

I groaned again and started beating my head against the back of the sofa. I needed a cigarette. I jumped up off the couch and started looking around for my pack of cigs. I started with the hamper next to the washer. I was pulling clothes out digging through the pockets. Where the hell were they at? God! I turned the basket over and shook it out hoping that a pack of cigarettes would magically fall out. Nothing happened so I got up and ran over to the bathroom filing around the cabinets and looking under the sink. What the hell did I do with them?

Shoe!

I jumped up and ran to the couch and my one dress shoe I had on the other night. I put them inside of the shoe last week. With a sigh of relief, I pulled out one and lit it as quickly as I could. I instantly felt better with the first whiff of nicotine going through me. I smoked the rest of the pack and I hoped that the basement stunk so bad when it was all over that they would never be able to get the smell out of here. It was nearly an hour after my outburst and I still hadn't decided what I was going to do yet. I had just decided to sleep on it when I heard the door open at the top of the steps. It was nearly two in the morning. Who could possibly be coming down the stairs? I didn't look up to see who my watch dog would be tonight. I just stared at the black screen of the TV but whoever it was didn't shut the door back and that was…odd. I took the last drag from my cigarette and dropped it into the empty bottle of Skyy still sitting on the coffee table with the rest of the butts.

I knew when she sat down on the edge of the couch that it had to be Bella. None of the others would ever sit on the couch with me. I didn't care about whatever she came down here to say. I just needed to think right now and maybe get some sleep. She said nothing for several long minutes and I refused to look at her. It felt like hours before she even moved and when she did, I caught something with the corner of my eye.

Turning towards her I saw her head extending towards me across the cushion of the couch. She was pushing her phone over to me. I looked up at her in confusion to see her red eyes and tears rolling down her cheek while her lip was wedged between her teeth.

My.

Heart.

Just.

Broke.

I looked between her and the phone and shook my head, "Bella what the hell are you doing?"

"Take it." She said softly. "Call whoever you need to. Tell them where we are and they can come get you. My dad is 1 on speed dial."

"Bella…"

"No, I'm serious." She shook her head and looked me in the eye. "Call him."

"No." I stated firmly.

"Yes!" She screamed at me. "Just take the damn phone Edward!"

I sighed heavily through my nose and before I knew what I was doing I quickly reached over and grabbed her arm, roughly jerking her to me. Releasing her arm, she fell into my with a thud and I quickly grabbed her face holding her still as I lowered my lips to hers. I have no fucking clue what possessed me to grab her like that but I wish it would posses me more often.

She gasped in shock as our lips pressed together and before I knew it she was wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back. Her nails digging into the skin between my shoulder blades making me groan. I never really thought to put a shirt back on after my little work out earlier and I was still bare chested.

She moaned low in her throat and started moving closer to me, sitting up on her knees so that she was hovering over me. My hands traced down her neck and over her chest just as her tongue slipped out of her mouth and traced my lips the way that I was tracing her body.

Oh, fuck! What was I doing?

I shook my head not caring what I was doing. I wanted this, badly. And apparently she wanted it too or she wouldn't be all over me the way she was. My hands continued down her chest until I rubbed my fingertips across her flat toned stomach. I reached the hem of her shirt and quickly started sliding it up her body. I wanted it off. Now!

She didn't stop me so I popped my lips away from hers just long enough to yank the shirt off and get a quick glance at her pink lacy bra that matched those lacy panties she had on earlier. I hoped they were still there…they wouldn't stay long but something primal inside of me wanted to smack her ass with them on and see her skin darken to match those panties.

I groaned at the thought and wrapped my arms under hers so that my palms were flat on her back and shoved her closer to me. I could feel her overheated skin touching mine and it set me into a frenzy. I wanted her right the fuck now and nothing was going to stop me!

I twisted towards her a little and she threw one leg across my lap as I moved to stretch my feet out across the couch. Kicking my shoes off with my toes I leaned back and moved one hand down to the small of her back and pushed her against my lap. I wanted her to feel what was there…for her.

"Shit!" She moaned against my mouth and moved her hands up digging her fingers into the strands of my hair and pulling. Hard. I groaned and bucked against her. Another moan.

I was about to lose my shit like some fifteen year old boy getting a lap dance if she kept moaning like that. But this was so much better than a lap dance. Both of my hands slipped teasingly along her back making her arch against me before I slid them onto her ass pushing her down on my harder. She gasped again and shoved my mouth open with hers. Our tongues tangled together as she slowly…oh so damn fucking slowly grinded her hips against the massive wood I was supporting right now. I thought I was going to explode in my pants but I wanted to be inside of her when that happened. I could feel her heat through our shorts. I wanted her. I wanted that heat wrapped around me in a tight vice.

"Please," She moaned against me and tugged at my hair harder. "Please just fuck me, Edward."

"Shit!" I threw my head back against the arm of the sofa and huffed out air as her lips started down my neck. She dipped her tongue into the hollow point in the middle of my collar bone before sliding her sexy ass down my legs. I looked down and lost my breath. The sight of her moving down my body like that did crazy things to me. I don't think I have ever been this hard. Ever.

Her tongue circled each of my nipples before she literally licked her way down to my navel. I have never considered that being remotely hot but if it wasn't the damn most erotic thing I have ever experienced, I don't know what is. Her finger tips traced down my sides and when they slipped behind the elastic of my shorts she looked up at me through her long lashes. That shit made every porn star as jealous as hell right now.

She tugged a little on my shorts and I don't know if she was waiting for permission or just teasing me but I nodded my head so hard, I think I gave myself a concussion. She smiled slowly up one side of her face and quickly yanked my shorts and boxers down at the same time. I didn't even have time to think about how quickly she had done it before her mouth was engulfing the head of my dick.

I cursed so loudly that I am sure everyone in the house heard me. I didn't care. It was so sudden and hot and wet. I said every cuss word imaginable as she slowly slid her mouth down on me…and I be a son of a bitch if she didn't take it all. I groaned as she swallowed against the head of my dick and slowly…oh so slowly dragged her tongue up the backside of it.

"Bella." I moaned as she repeated the gesture at the same rhythm over and over and over. It was amazing. Her name slid from my lips every single time that her head bobbed down. After so long, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be inside of her more than I needed my next breath.

"Please get your ass up here." I moaned incomprehensible of what I was even saying. I don't think I knew my name anymore.

She hummed and sat up on her knees between my legs and grabbed my hands from my sides. She placed my fingertips at the hem of her shorts and her eyes widened at me.

"Fuck." I muttered and slowly slid her shorts down. Win! She still had on those pink panties. I groaned and sat up a little as I gripped her hips and yanked her down on top of me. She gasped in shock and I quickly pressed my lips to hers.

Her hips were pressed firmly against my erection, her knees digging into the sofa right between my thighs. I could feel her legs brushing against my balls. Moaning I traced my fingers up and down the backs of her legs from the bend of her knee to the roundness of her full ass. I did that several times before that primal urge overtook me. I hope she didn't mind but…I just needed to. Pulling one hand back I smacked her ass. Really fucking hard. And she fucking groaned and grinded her hips against my dick causing the most wonderful friction from the lace of her panties.

"Fuck, do it again." She muttered and shoved her tongue in mine.

My pleasure! I smacked her ass again in a different spot so that it wouldn't sting as bad and I got the same reaction. Moaning and grinding. I smacked her twice more before reaching down and grabbing one of her legs and yanking it over my hip. She hummed against my mouth and slowly moved the other leg to nestle between my hip and the couch. Now she was in the perfect position.

"Sit up Bella." I mumbled against her mouth and pulled at her bottom lip with my teeth as she pulled away and sat up on top of my lap.

She placed her hands on my stomach and stared at me, waiting. I felt a smile creep across my mouth as I stared up at this beautiful woman sitting on top of my cock and she was about to ride me into oblivion.

"Take off your bra." I commanded and traced my fingertips up the tops of her thighs.

She smiled and cleared her throat before draping all of her hair over one shoulder and reaching behind her back. I heard the clasps unhook and watched completely intrigued as she slowly slid one strap at a time off of her shoulders until her glorious perfect tits were showing. I moaned and hummed in approval as my hands continued to trace their light patterns into her skin.

"Touch yourself Bella." I told her and watched as she willingly obliged. She liked the dirty shit just as much as I did. I swear to god we were made for each other. I have never been with a girl who likes the same things that I do such as the previous smack of ass and I have definitely never met a girl that likes for me to tell her to do stuff like this and actually does it. But I could see the light in Bella's eyes. She loved it.

Her hands traced down from her neck between her boobs and across her stomach before circling back up and gripping her full chest. She hummed and tilted her head to the side as I watched her palms circle around her nipples. I moaned and shifted underneath her a little. I was starting to get a little too hard.

Then the moment came when I couldn't take it anymore and it was when she rolled her hips against my hard cock and pinched her nipples, throwing her head back and moaning my name.

I lost it. Reaching up to her hips I said, "Lift your hips a little, baby."

She did as she was told and raised up just far enough for me to grip the sides of her panties. And then I pulled until I heard the satisfying sound of the lace ripping down the sides. When the material was completely torn away from her I fisted the front of it and pulled them out between her legs and I didn't miss how the lace and slipped between her wet pussy lips and rubbed across her clit on the way by causing her to moan again.

I groaned and shook my head as I pulled the torn lace up to my face and put my eyes on hers. She watched me closely as she continued to rub her tits and then I slowly licked straight through the center of her soaked panties. I hummed at the taste and pulled a piece of the lace between my teeth and moved my hands back down to her. I grabbed my dick and shoved it down between her legs, sliding my head across her wet clit and then lower and lower until I felt her give a little and engulf the head of my dick. She moaned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Please." She begged. So being the gentleman that I am, I gripped the tops of her thighs and shoved her onto me as I bucked up inside of her.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly and threw her head back.

I felt my entire chest shake at the intensity of her tight pussy clamping down on me.

"Tell me…" I started and took a ragged breath before continuing. "Tell me if I am too rough."

"Fuck." She groaned and gripped my wrists. She raised her hips and slammed herself back down onto me just as hard and shook her head. "Never."

I groaned and bucked against her again as she swiveled her hips, raised up and started riding me harder than ever before. I wasn't too worried about the whole condom thing because surely she would have told me before I shoved myself up inside of her. I am sure she is on the pill and right now, I was in no mindset to ask.

"Edward." She moaned above me and put her eyes right on mine. I groaned and bucked against her again as she continued her fast pass movements on me.

It felt so good. So tight. So warm. When was the last time she had a good fucking, I briefly wondered, and then the thought of someone else ever laying a hand on her drove me nearly mad. Groaning something feral I grabbed a hold of her wrists and quickly yanked her down on top of me. As I did so I bucked my hips hard so that I would hit her deep inside.

She groaned loudly and breathed out heavily against my neck, "Fuck that felt good."

"I don't ever…" I whispered into her ear and bit at briefly as I continued to pump my dick into her tightness. "Ever want someone to lay their hands on you again."

She moaned something again that would make a porn star jealous.

"Never Bella." I almost growled between my teeth. "Don't ever let another guy touch you."

She groaned and nodded against me as I drove my hips up towards her at an inhuman speed. I was marking my fucking ground.

"I am going to ruin you for all men. Mine." I groaned out and wrapped my arms around her tightly laying one hand on the middle of her back and one at the base of her back pushing her against me tighter as I fucked her. Ramming into her hard and fast.

"Shit." She squealed. "Tell me again."

"Ruin you." I muttered at her ear and licked the shell of it. "Mine, baby all mine."

"Yes." She groaned out and arched against me. "God yes!"

She screamed loudly and gyrated against me. Pulling one hand back I smacked her ass again and then I felt it. She clamped down on me tightly, her breathe getting stuck in her throat, her nails digging into my shoulders. I groaned and through my head back as I pumped harder and harder against her. She released her breath and I felt her unclench before her mouth fell to my shoulder and she tightened down on me again.

"Fuck!" I screamed and held her ass tightly against me as I felt the muscles coil inside of me. I was shaking I was so close and with one shift of her hips I buried myself deep inside of her and came so hard I thought I was going to black out.

"Oh god." Bella moaned and shifted her hips downwards so that I slipped deeper inside of her.

With an exhausted breath I fell against the couch and relaxed my hands on her. That. Was. Fucking. Intense!

"God, Edward." She moaned against my neck and tried to catch her breath. "I knew that I made a good decision kidnapping you."

Then, the reality of what would happen tomorrow came crashing down on me. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

**A/N: SO…I hope that it was worth the extra chapter. Got me pretty worked up…lol**

**I didn't go back to proofread because I was so anxious to get it out to everyone so sorry for the mistakes but something tells me that you all won't mind. **

**And I know, I know…I left you hanging on a cliff by a strand of Rob's hair (well what used to be Rob's hair before he butchered it off). I am sorry but it will all be resolved very soon and I think that everyone will like the way that it all ends :)**

**So thanks again for all the reviews. Leave me some more love! You all are fantastic and you seriously make my day :) Can't wait to hear the response on this one ;D**

**Until next time…**

***KRay***


	9. The Plan

**A/N: Here it is. Sorry that it has been a day or two since I last updated. I had the busiest weekend ever and am just now getting two seconds to sit down lol.**

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I love them!**

**Hope everyone is enjoying their copies of BD1. Can't wait to have mine!**

**Ok here is the chapter. Have fun.**

**Steph owns.**

**Chapter 9 The Plan**

**EPOV**

We were laying on the couch. My back was pressed against the back of the sofa and her back was pressed against my chest. We were both stark naked and my right arm was underneath her head. Her fingers were trailing across my arm that was draped over her waist and she kept occasionally kissing my arm next to her.

It was peaceful. Relaxing. But I knew that this quietness would end soon.

"Bella," I whispered into her hair and then kissed the back of her head softly.

"Yes?" She hummed softly.

"Are you on the pill?" It was a burning question. I needed to know because I was about to drive myself crazy worrying about it, along with a few other things.

She rolled over as easily as she could without falling off the couch and looked up at me laughing a little. She shook her head and said, "No."

I felt my eyes shoot up into my hairline and she just laughed again and smoothed my forehead down with her soft hand. How could she find that funny?

"I get the injection." She said, calming me. Thank god because I just busted the biggest load inside of her right then.

"Do you honestly think that I would have let you split me in half otherwise?"

I laughed and kissed her forehead as I pulled her tighter to me. She immediately started running her fingers across my collar bone. We were silent for several long minutes and I was trying to think of how to tell her this. I knew what we needed to do in order to make this ok. I was a very powerful person and I could make this work to my advantage. Bella wouldn't go to jail. I wouldn't allow it.

"I know…" She spoke, startling me. "I know that we have to do something about this. But can we just not worry about it tonight. Let's just pretend like everything is perfect and that this is the way it is supposed to be. At least until the morning." She looked up at me as the last word fell from her lips.

I nodded and kissed her softly. "Whatever you want."

"Really? Cause a few moments ago it was all about what you wanted…" She teased and looked at me through her long lashes.

I grinned and laughed once before moving my hand down to her ass and pulling her tighter to me. "A few moments ago…you liked it just as much as I did." Then I smacked her plump cheeks again and received a groan.

"Don't get me started again sir. I am too tired."

I laughed loudly and nodded. "No promises."

She giggled and snuggled her head into my chest as I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered us both up with it.

"Goodnight Edward." She muttered as I kissed the top of her head and to my uttermost surprise I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning with a little bit too much room on the couch and I could hear a high pitched voice singing from somewhere close by. I couldn't place it so I sat up and looked around the basement. The stairway door was still standing wide open and the bathroom door was shut. The shower was running and Bella…Bella was singing. I smiled brightly to myself and stood up from the couch.

When my hand touched the bathroom door knob I looked up the stairs thinking about it for just a moment. I could leave. But I wouldn't.

Shaking my head I twisted to doorknob and started singing along with her.

"Now I come to you…with open arms!" She got really quiet and let me finish the phrase before poking her head around the edge of the shower curtain.

"You scared me."

"You sing beautifully." I told her and grinned widely when her eyes fell over my body and she blushed.

"You sing better."

"You look better naked." I came right back and she blushed even more.

"I don't know…" She shook her head and pulled the shower curtain back and nodded her head towards me. "Why don't you step in here and we can let the shower head be the judge of that."

I laughed once before nearly jumping in the shower and pinning her between me and the wall. She squealed loudly in surprise and started laughing. It wasn't long before the laughter turned into moans.

After our shower she went upstairs to dress and I stayed in the basement, dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

When she came trotting back down the steps she was dressed very similar to me. She smiled and sat down on the couch next to me. I smiled back and we just stared at each other for a moment before her smile fell and her eyebrows pulled together.

"We have to leave." She said softly and I nodded.

"I know but I have a plan." I told her and she nodded this time. "First I want to know a few things."

"Ok." She agreed and turned sideways on the couch to face me.

"First of all, where is everyone else? Shorty, Blondie and Glasses?" I asked her and twisted to face her as well, as I put my arm over the back of the couch.

"I made them leave last night. Alice came in shouting about who Jasper was." She looked at me pointedly at that point. "Thanks for the warning by the way."

I snickered once and said, "I figured that I would let her find out on her own."

"Yeah, they still hit it off apparently but he has no idea you are here. But after that little encounter and Rosalie meeting Emmett I figured that-"

"Wait." I stopped her, surprised to hear that name. "Blondie met Emmett?"

"Yeah." She nodded and started twisting her hands together in her lap. "I didn't really want you to know about that but after Alice met Jasper then I figured that you might as well find out about Emmett, too."

"I would love to hear that, at another time. Why did you send them away?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I told them that I was going to let you call the cops and they hit the door running. I didn't really tell them to leave we just all thought it was best that they did."

I nodded and then went on to the next question. "What happened last night? You came home last night drinking."

Her eyes narrowed and her forehead pulled up as her eyebrows knitted together. "My dad and I got into a fight. He uh…doesn't approve with anything that I ever want to do. Not my career choices, the school I go to. My single status." She looked towards the stairs and snorted.

I moved my hand over to her hair and ran my fingers across a few strands. "I'm sorry. I know the feeling."

She frowned and looked back to her lap as she nodded. We would get into the whole her and Charlie thing later. Right now, I had another question to ask her.

"Last question." I told her and scooted closer so that my arm was draped around her shoulders.

She cleared her throat and looked up at me. "Ok."

"When all of this over and we have talked about what happened and the press gets the hell off my shoulders because they will flog me like birds when I reappear…" I took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "Will you move in with me?"

She gasped, her mouth fell open, and her eyes were wide open staring at me. "Wh-wh-what?"

I laughed once and kissed her open mouth. "Move in with me."

She stared at me in complete silence for far too long and I was almost afraid that she was in shock. "Bella…"

"Edward have you lost your fucking mind?" She snapped out of it pretty quick. "And I am pretty sure that I am going to jail today so you may have to wait until my sentence is served or find one hell of a lawyer."

I snickered and shook my head. "No, I haven't lost my mind. You aren't going to jail. And I know several really great lawyers."

"Move in with you…" She said and just stared at me. "Like…live with you. Sleep in the same bed every night…move in with you."

I snickered again and nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

Smiling I said, "I realized something last night Bella. I don't think I can live without you…or your cooking."

"Edward…" She said and then laughed once. "Wow."

"If you turn me down I am going to be really upset and keep asking until you agree to it." I told her truthfully. And kissed her again. "I want to be with you and I want you with me every day."

"Let's get through this day, let me eat a Klondike bar and then we will talk about it, ok?" She asked, serious about the Klondike bar thing again.

I laughed and nodded. "Ok. I can live with that."

"Alright, so what's your plan?" She asked.

"I'm gonna need some dark sunglasses and a hat."

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think about Edward's little question and what do you think that Bella will say?**

**Lots of love and Happy Single Awareness Day! :)**

***KRay***


	10. Freedom

**A/N: Ok so here it is finally! After lots of writer's block and lots of redos…it is finally done! YAY! **

**Thanks SO SO much to **_**eiababy702**_** for her amazing help with this. You are the best *big hugs* This chapter probably never would have gotten finished without you! LOL**

**Alrighty…this is the last chapter and then the Epi. I will also have an outtake of Bella's dinner with Charlie. :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they have been amazing as always.**

**Steph owns of course. **

**Go read!**

**Chapter 10 Freedom**

**EPOV**

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled my cap down further on my face. I didn't want to be recognized. I didn't want the attention. I just wanted this to work. Hopefully it would.

"This isn't going to work." Bella whispered and squeezed my hand tighter as she stepped closer to me. "They are going to know it's you as soon you walk in."

I looked down at the thick hoody I was wearing and the baggy jeans. I had on a cap and some huge sunglasses trying to hide myself as we marched into the police station.

"No they won't Bella. Just walk in and tell whoever that you need to talk to your dad in private." I assured her for the millionth time now.

"And what if he is busy or out patrolling?" She asked the same thing she has been asking since we left the house. I nearly passed out from all of the air outside when we left. I have never been that light headed before. Except for maybe when I came last night when me and Bella fucked. Or the time I came this morning before we left the house.

"Bella, it will work. Trust me." Great…now I was thinking about her in that shower this morning.

We walked in the front door of the police station like we owned the place. I pulled my hat down lower and stared at the floor as we walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning, Bella." The receptionist, Kate, greeted Bella and glanced at me quickly with an odd expression. Kate was really sweet. I have met her before. She used to have a major crush on me.

"Morning Kate. Can I speak with my dad please?" Bella asked too quickly and drummed her fingers against the desk.

"Sure, he is in a conference call right now but I will let him know you and your…" She glanced at me again. "friend are waiting in his office."

"Thanks Kate." She said eagerly again and then started dragging me over to the door as Kate buzzed us back.

I have been in here plenty of times before. I could easily walk to Chief Swan's office with my eyes closed. This would work. This would work. Please let this work.

Bella nearly ran through the station towards the back office with Charlie's name on it. She shoved the door open quickly and waved at an officer sitting at a desk close by.

"Hey Bells." The guy greeted and looked at me suspiciously.

"Hey Riely." She said and pushed harder against the door. It was apparently sticking.

"You still owe me coffee babe." _The fuck? Babe? _ He laughed and she kind of giggled in his direction and nodded as she shoved her entire body against the door.

"Let me." I whispered and moved her over so I could open the door.

"Name the time and place, Bella. I am going to aggravate you until you give in." He laughed again. Ok, seriously dude, back the fuck off. She is mine and she will not have coffee with you. Ever. The end.

The door finally gave way and I moved over to let Bella hurry inside the office. I moved in quickly behind her and slammed the door back shut.

"Who the fuck is that?" I spat quietly at her as I ripped my hoody off.

She groaned and pulled all of the blinds down over the windows and made sure they were closed so no one could see in here.

"Just some guy." She said and went over to lock the door.

"Bella." I grabbed her wrist and twisted her around towards me. She looked up at me and started chewing on her lip nervously. It was too cute. I wanted to bite her lip. So I did.

I pushed her against the door and pressed my lips to hers. Riley-just some guy my ass. I told her that I was ruining her for all men and I meant it. I would completely erase that guy from her mind. She would only think of me.

As I reached for her knee and began to pull it over my hip. She moaned against me for a moment and then started to push me back. "Edward you can't…my dad will be in here any minute."

"You may go to jail today…I'm going to enjoy it while I can." I said and kissed her again as I continued to pull her leg over my hip.

"You ass." She said and smacked my chest causing me to laugh just as the door started shaking against her back.

"Bells?"It was Charlie trying to get into his own office.

"Shit." Bella squeaked and shoved me down into the chair before unlocking the door.

Charlie shoved hard once and the door gave way. "Bella why did you have the door locked?"

"It was probably just stuck again Dad." She said and stepped over so that she was hiding me.

"Oh probably…who do you have with you? You aren't in some kind of trouble are you?" He asked very condescendingly.

"No, dad." She sighed and then continued. "At least I hope not but I need to tell you something. Can you just um…sit down?"

She was really nervous, her voice was shaking and I could practically hear her chomping on her nails.

"Ok…but if this is about the other night I am done discussing it, I have spoke my mind and you can feel free to do whatever you want." He said and slammed a file down on his desk. What happened the other night?

I watched as Charlie moved to his chair, and sat down and Bella sat beside me as well. He sighed and looked at Bella before looking at me. At first he was confused and then I saw the realization set in. I pulled my hat and glasses off and ran a hand through my hair.

"Edward." He stated, his dark eyes narrowing as he turned to look at Bella. "Bella what the hell is going on here? Edward where have you been. I have to call your father right now."

He reached for his phone but I couldn't let him do that. I put my hand on the receiver before he could reach it. "Chief Swan, please don't call them right now. We need to explain a few things."

Bella's leg was bouncing up and down continuously beside of me. She was a nervous wreck and it was kind of making me dizzy to see her leg bouncing like that out of the corner of my eye. I reached over before I really gave it much thought and put my hand on her knee to keep it from shaking off of her hip.

Like I said, I didn't really think about it until I saw the stern look on Charlie's face when he looked at my hand resting on his daughter's knee. Then, I saw something I thought I would never see…a dirty look from Chief Charlie Swan. I was touching his daughter and he apparently didn't appreciate that. I slowly removed my hand and put it back into my own lap.

"You kids better tell me what is going on here."

So we told him everything that had happened. About the girls getting drunk and 'kidnapping' me. About how they kept me in a basement for nearly a week and a half. How she offered to let me call in on her and I didn't. And more importantly how I am _not _pressing charges.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Charlie said shaking his head at us and holding his hand up. "You mean to tell me that three drunk girls," He gave Bella a pointed look there before continuing. "kidnapped a grown man and he didn't fight back?"

Bella nodded fervently as if he was so close to seeing her side of the story. It was completely silent in the office for several long seconds and then Charlie busted. He laughed so hard his entire face turned red, then blue, and finally purple.

"Breathe dad!" Bella said in concern.

Charlie sucked in a giant puff of air and then started laughing all over again…went through all of the shades of color again. It went well with his mustache.

I wanted to laugh with him because at first because I thought it was laughing because he didn't believe her. It was a very laughable story but then he started pointing at me and shaking his head.

After a few seconds of trying to comprehend him he pointed at me and distinctly said, "Three…girls…fooled…you…"

I felt my jaw drop in shock. He was making fun of me. I looked to Bella in shock and she shrugged and started laughing with her father.

"He's right." She observed and started giggling again.

"How is this funny because of _me_?" I asked in horror.

I was the victim here. They played on my heart strings, made me think that I was rescuing some beautiful girl, not following the predators into a trap.

"It's not that they fooled me. I thought she was in trouble…I was just helping. And then I thought it was all a joke!" I screamed in my defense.

Charlie coughed a few times trying and then waved his hand and shook his head. It took several long minutes for him to calm down and then he finally spoke again. "Then why did you stay?"

I swallowed once and looked from him to Bella. She raised her eyebrows, asking the same question. Well…why didn't I?

Sighing, I shrugged and exasperatedly threw my hands in the air. "Hell if I know…"

Charlie shook his head at me for a few minutes and then finally said, "Well…what are we going to do about all of this? I'm not putting my baby girl in jail."

**~One Week Later~**

I glanced at my index cards one more time before I nodded to Emmett, my body guard. I turned and blew Bella a kiss and a wink as Emmett pushed the door open. She winked and blew a kiss back as I followed Emmett through the door and onto the top steps of the City Hall lobby. The flashes started immediately and I saw the some thirty camera man and at least twenty journalists waiting behind the red rope at the bottom of the steps. My father was right behind me, followed by his two guards, Demetri and Felix. We both waved and nodded to the people in front of us. Chief Swan was standing on the step right below us with three of his men, including that Riley bastard that I have already had to tell to fuck off and stay the hell away from my Brownie.

My father stepped around me and went straight to the podium that was set up for this specific event.

"Good morning." He announced with a nod to the cameras. "We are here in regards to my son's recent disappearance, something that has gone unanswered to the public for several weeks now. What was suspected as foul play was simply a misunderstanding on all parts. I will now turn it over to Edward for his explanation."

He is still bitter about the whole thing.

The noise started as my father turned to me and nodded quickly and everyone started calling his name to get his attention, always wanting more answers. 'Mayor Cullen, over here.' Mayor Cullen, is it true you are adopting.' 'Mayor Cullen, anymore statements regarding your win in the recent campaign.'

It's always the same bull shit. No more statements, and no adopting.

As soon as I step up to the mic the entire room falls quiet, other than the sound of the flashing cameras, and everyone waits anxiously for my comments.

"Good morning." I repeat my father's opening sentiment. "I am sure that everyone is very curious about my most recent disappearance. As my father stated it was first thought to be a form of foul play and then it disappeared from the news all together. Some may wonder why but the truth is that this was all an experiment. A test, if you will for the police force. My disappearance was a ploy set into action between myself and the Police Chief Swan in private to test his deputies in their actions. Between the Chief and I this was an exam for the justice system of the county and they passed with flying colors. It was broadcasted briefly and then by Chief Swan's request was taken off air. We didn't want to involve the media as a form of solving a mystery but instead wanted to force his Police department to work with each other and use their minds. I am pleased to report that the deputies passed with flying colors and very shortly got to the bottom of my planned disappearance.

"It's important for me, as a running candidate for District Attorney to work closely with the police and now how well they handle stressful situations. It was a test for us all and we all survived. I cannot wait to work directly with Chief Swan and his department in the upcoming months. Thank you all for your attention and good day." I nodded briefly and then turned to walk back out the door I just entered through. Of course the entire room started in an uproar.

'Mr. Cullen! Is it true you are dating Chief Swan's daughter.' 'Mr. Cullen, are you planning on going overseas.' 'Anymore statements?' "Mr. Cullen, over here, one question about your disappearance.'

They were like vultures. I couldn't wait to be on the other side of that door. Brownie would be waiting for me. But…then I had to face a completely different type of vultures. Bella and I are telling our parents that we are moving in together.

**A/N: Ok…so she obviously said yes to moving in with him :D YAY them! How did you like Charlie's reaction and then Edward's excuse of disappearing?**

**Took awhile to get to all of this but it is finally here so please please pretty please with naked Rob on top leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**:) **

***KRay***


	11. Epilogue: Our Families

**A/N: YAY! So we are wrapping this thing up and I am so happy with the way it has turned out. :) **

**I love this story it is dear to my heart and thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and adding as favorites so on and so forth :D You have no idea how it has helped me!**

**Thanks to my sister for all her inspiration for the story idea! And thanks to eiababy702 for her help with the last couple of posts :):) Those two are lifesavers!**

**So this is the Epilogue and we get to see everyone's reactions. It will be EPOV the whole thing and possibly some lemons further down so enjoy and I will see you at the bottom!**

**Steph owns the playground, I just play in the sand :)**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue: Our Parents**

**EPOV**

The press conference went well and afterwards we were all going back to my father's house for brunch. Charlie was coming on request of Bella because we were going to tell everyone about us moving in together. Blondie would be there because her and Emmett were official now and Emmett is like family to us. I'm not really sure when or how they got together but they did so I have to put up with her and her ongoing threats to get her mace.

Then my cousin Jasper is dating Shorty. I heard about that one actually. They met in the bookstore she works at. I could see them together…they were so much alike in some ways. He would be good for her so I was sort of thrilled for them.

I grabbed Bella's hand and slid into the backseat of my car while my driver Sam held the door open.

"Thank you." Brownie smiled shyly at him and he just nodded in reply.

I pulled her into my side and pressed my lips to her head, inhaling her heady scent. I liked her. A lot! This was the phrase I had been repeating over and over in my head the past couple of days. I was too afraid of the other four letter L word so I was going with _like _for now. It didn't cover half of how I felt about her but…I like her.

She laughed and said, "Stop smelling my hair. You make me think of that weird guy on Charlie's Angels that always smells the hair."

I laughed with her and kissed her swiftly. "I can relate with him now…I mean if those girls hair smelled half as good as yours does then he isn't so weird." I leaned over and took another whiff of her hair.

She snorted a laugh. "I really like your mom so I won't insult her but maybe the babysitter dropped you on your head too many times when you were little."

"My mom likes you too." I said with a triumphant smile, ignoring the babysitter comment because it is very possible for that to have happened…

"Not for long." She shook her head and looked out the window. "Your dad already hates me and you aren't on really good terms with Charlie right now for grabbing my knee in his office the other day. He might shoot you today."

"I bet he would be so pissed if he knew what I was grabbing when we were behind closed doors." I whispered in her ear and traced my hand across her thigh towards the inside of her leg under her dress.

She grabbed my hand to stop me, her blush creeping up her face. "Edward…stop." She half yelled half whispered and eyed Sam in the front seat.

I laughed and kissed the base of her neck once before kissing her throat and sitting back up. I literally couldn't keep my hands off of her. I just wanted to get through this whole brunch thing so I could get her home and grab some new things.

"Fine," I said pulling the hand that was still gripping my wrist into my lap so I could twist our fingers together. "I will play nice…for now."

She giggled and looked out the window again.

I stared down at her face marveling at this beautiful creature in front of me. She was so…there weren't words to describe the way her lips fell open slowly and her teeth would sink into her bottom lip when she was deep in thought. Or the way that her long chocolate brown hair twisted into curls at the bottom and would curl around my fingers when my hand would travel through her hair. Or how her deep brown eyes could scorch right through me and into my soul as if she was branding me with her mark. I loved it! I mean uh…I liked it.

Hell. Who am I kidding? I loved it. I loved it all. I loved her hair curling, her lip biting, her eyes scorching. I fucking loved every bit of it. I loved her.

She took that opportunity to look over at me as if she had heard my internal revelation. "What is it?"

I looked at her for just a moment before I couldn't resist myself. I grabbed her face and planted my lips to hers firmly and insistently. She may not love me now…but she will. I hope. Dear God! Please let her love me too.

She fought the intimacy of the kiss for just a moment until her small hands were wrapping around my wrists and holding me to her tighter. _She _deepened the kiss. _She _scooted closer to me in the back of the seat. _She _ran her hands down my arms, up to my shoulders and then fisted them in my hair the way that she does.

I moaned like some little bitch but I didn't care. It felt damn good. Then, she was straddling my lap, pushing her skirt higher up her thighs, bringing herself closer to me. Grinding down on my hard center, I moaned again. I was past caring. Sam could see and _hear _us-well he could hear me-no doubt but the windows were darkly tinted so no one else could and Sam better keep his damn eyes on the road because I don't fucking share, man!

"Please," Bella whispered against my lips softly as her tongue made its way up to my ear. "Please Edward."

I think my eyes disappeared somewhere in the back of my head and then I couldn't get to her pussy fast enough. Gripping her hip with one hand, holding her tightly to me, I snaked the other hand up her thigh towards her lacy panties. I moaned again when my thumb traced the seam of her underwear and felt the dampness there. Ever the eager one, my Bella.

She gyrated her hips trying to get more of my hand but I just wanted to test something real quick. I continually traced my thumb over that same seam over and over again while Bella's hands fisted tighter in my hair and her lips were all over me. It's not every day you get to fool around with your girl in the back of a Mercedes. I was taking great advantage of it.

I applied some pressure into the path that I was making with my thumb and heard her whimper deep in her throat. The sound made me grin so I did it again, applying more pressure over her clit and then sliding my thumb down before flicking it back over her clit again. Bella gasped and tightened her legs around me and started to shake in her feeble attempts to allowed onto whatever control she thought she had.

"Come on Bella." I whispered at her throat and kissed it before biting her neck once. Didn't want to leave any marks because we were about to go eat with our family. "Give it to me baby…let go."

I made two more treks with my thumb, flicking across her clit through her lace panties before she gasped loudly and gripped my hair so tighter it almost hurt. I looked up at her face as I just started stroking her clit hard and repeatedly. Her forehead scrunched together, her eyebrows knitting. Bella's mouth popped open in a little 'o' as her complexion flushed red from the neck up to her hairline. Her hips moving on top of me until she rode out her orgasm and was gasping for air.

I felt a very triumphant grin on my face that I couldn't hide and I didn't want to. When she looked at me, her eyes were wide and her cheeks were pink. She looked…proud. I laughed at her once before grabbing the back of her neck and bringing her closer to me.

I licked her lips before kissing them softy and whispering, "When we get home…I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to move in the morning."

She gasped and then moaned before crushing her lips to mine.

Yep. It was official. I loved her.

We made out until I felt the car slow and knew that we had arrived to mom and dad's house. I reluctantly slid Bella off of my lap and for the first time in several long minutes she seemed to remember we weren't alone. She looked so embarrassed. I didn't like it. I kissed her again when she was sitting beside of me.

Leaning over I whispered in her ear, "Even Sam knows now that you are mine. That's the way I want it."

She flushed again but I saw her chest rise and fall a little heavier. I wanted her and the entire damn world to know that she was mine. That's why we are having brunch with our families so that they can know about us too. Charlie already suspects and my mother already wishes that it were true so today they will discover the truth.

When Sam stopped the car in front of the door, I saw my little sister Charlotte standing at the top of the steps waiting impatiently. She and Bella got along very well and I could tell she was more excited about Bella being here than she was the rest of us. Mom and dad's car stopped right behind me and Charlie's cruiser was already parked up ahead. Everyone else is probably already inside.

Bella was running her fingers through her hair nervously and when Sam got out to come around and open our doors I adjusted myself so that my little sister wouldn't see my hard on. Talk about _inappropriate._

Bella snickered and kissed me quickly once more just as Sam opened her side of the car and motioned for us to get out. I pinched her ass laughing at myself as she crawled out of the car. She slapped me in the gut when I was finally standing beside her.

As she walked on I saw Sam glancing towards her ass and it pissed me the hell off. Did he not just see what _I _did to her? Me…not him. She's mine!

I glared at him until he hurriedly bowed his head and rushed back to the driver's seat.

"Bella, I got a new recipe that you are absolutely going to die for!" Charlotte trilled on as Bella climbed the stairs.

Bella was teaching her the many techniques she has for cooking. Charlotte loved it.

"Awesome. I can't wait to try it out." Bella said excitedly and looped her arm through my sisters as they disappeared into the house.

I heard mom and dad coming up the stairs behind me so I just stopped and waited for them.

"Well, that went well." Dad said with a triumphant smile too. Of course his was about the press conference I hoped, anyway. I didn't want to think about him feeling my mom up in the back seat of their car. I controlled myself before I gagged in front of them.

"I think so too." I nodded in agreement. "Could have been a lot worse."

Dad smacked my shoulder before heading on into the house. Mom hugged me quickly and said, "You did well honey."

"Thanks mom but it wasn't really anything to stress about. I have definitely had worse press conferences." I told her as she smiled up at me lovingly.

Then she narrowed her eyes and ran her hand over my hair trying to calm it. "You really like her don't you?"

What? Where did that come from? "Um…yeah. I do, mom."

She smiled lovingly again and gave up on my hair. "She is so sweet Edward. I am so glad that you two found each other…even if it was this way. Maybe it was fate…being humorous."

I laughed once and nodded. "I guess you could look at it that way. I certainly haven't until now…"

"Be good to her Edward." She warned me. "I raised you right. I would hate to think about what Charlie would do to you f you mistreated her."

I laughed again and said, "Trust me mom, it is something I consider every day of my life."

She giggled softly and kissed my cheek before going into the house. Well…at least mom will approve of our little announcement today.

I took a deep breath and waltzed on into the house behind my mother. Emmett had made it here before we did and Rosalie was waiting on him with Alice and Jasper. We were all here.

Time to get down to business. I found Bella and laced our fingers together as I led her away from Charlotte and to the table. Everyone took their seats and the waiting staff my father and mother have began to serve our food. We all laughed and ate and had a good time. After we were finished eating we were all sipping mimosas and talking about our funny experiences while I was locked in the basement.

It was funny now to think back on it. My father still wasn't too happy about the situation but he found it comical that three girls could tie me up with their underwear which brings up very interesting ideas for Bella and I tonight…

I felt her hand press down on my knee bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her curiously and she kind of raised her eyebrows expectantly and nodded. That was her cue of-I can't take the anticipation anymore, tell them now!

I nodded and cleared my throat, sitting my glass down and standing. "I have an announcement to make."

Every eye was on me, some of them were smiling like mom and Alice and Charlotte. Emmett and Jasper couldn't have cared less what I had to say but I had piqued the interest of Charlie and Blondie and dad.

"Bella and I would like to announce that we have decided to move into together." The few that were smiling before were smiling even brighter now. Emmett and Jasper seemed more interested but now…they weren't my worries.

I did hear the faint buzz of a stun gun coming from Blondie right before Chief of police Charlie Swan tackled me to the ground, wrapping his hands around my throat and stared choking me.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"That's the last of it." Bella said coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her pants.

"Good!" I said and sweeped her up into my arms, hugging her tightly to me and spinning her around in the living room. "You are officially moved in because you finally unpacked the last box of your stuff."

She laughed and kissed me once before I sat her down on her feet. "Edward I have been here for the past four nights."

"I know." I grinned widely at her. "But now it's official."

She nodded with a bright smile on her face. "Ok."

"Now…I have something to show you." I grinned evilly at her and grabbed her hand taking her into the bedroom.

"Uh-oh…I think I know what it is you have to show me." She said excitedly and moved closer to my back as her hands rubbed down my back.

I laughed and said. "You are on the right track Ms. Swan."

Before she could respond I turned and grabbed her quickly throwing her over my shoulder and hurrying down the long hallway.

"Edward!" She screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Hush!" I hissed at her. "Don't make a sound. No one can hear you."

"What?" She screamed again.

"No one can hear you! Hush your mouth. I can't be caught! I can't go to jail." I said and slapped her butt.

"Are you kidnapping me?" She screamed in shock…catching on. "My father will find you…he is a cop."

"I said to hush." I growled at her and threw her down on the bed just as I entered the room.

"Please don't…" She said playing along so well. "Please just let me go and I won't tell anyone."

"No." I hissed at her and straddled her on the bed, kissing her neck swiftly. "You're mine now. No one will find you here."

"Just don't hurt me!" She pleaded with me, clawing at my shirt trying to pull it off. I laughed. She wasn't too good at this victim stuff. I hope she would never do this with a real kidnapper.

"Oh no…I am going to hurt you." I hissed low as my nose grazed her earlobe. "I am going to hurt you so good…"

Bella sighed out and threw my shirt across the room when it was finally off, her hands trailing down my stomach towards my pants.

"Stop." I hissed at her. "Put your hands above your head."

She gasped but slowly did as I said. I sat back on my ankles, still straddling her on the bed. My hands slowly traced up her stomach, dragging her t-shirt along with it. She lifted her body long enough for me to get her shirt passed her shoulders. I threw it over with mine before slowly tracing my finger tips over her chest and down to her stomach. I admired the pretty lace of her bra for just a moment before I remembered my idea back on the day of the press conference when Charlie nearly killed me.

I know that there was an evil grin on my face as the idea came back into my mind. Her eyes widened as she whispered, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Hush!" I said again looking at her firmly. "Speak when spoken to."

She swallowed but her breathing was labored and her skin was flushing. I flattened my hands down her stomach until I reached her pants and quickly undid her belt. I yanked it out of her pants and put it in my mouth to hold onto it for a minute. I undid her pants and slid them down her long legs leaving her in her bra and panties.

I moaned in admiration as I stared at her laying out on my bed looking so delicious. I wanted to taste every inch of her. I swallowed thickly in anticipation now. My fingers danced around the elastic of her lacy matching panties. I shook my head and gripped the sides pulling hard so that they just ripped right off of her. She gasped in shock and looked down at her waste before looking up at me.

"Edward!" She scolded. "Those were my favorite panties!"

I quickly leaned forward and pushed them down over her mouth so that they covered it completely and she couldn't talk. Her eyes widened at me and I kind of stared at her for a moment waiting. If she wanted me to stop I would…I wouldn't like it but if she was too uncomfortable about this, I would stop. After a long stare down she nodded for me to continue. I felt proud and overjoyed and horny as hell. God this would be good.

I grinned and lifted her head, tying her ripped panties behind her head so that they would stay in place. Smiling at my work, I thought that they could still be her favorite panties but used for a different reason.

"Hold still." I commanded and slowly started kissing my way down her body, over her breast sucking on her nipple through her bra, down her stomach. I licked around her belly button several times before biting it gently. She moaned and rubbed her thighs together searching for relief. Nope…I wasn't having that. I slid my legs between hers and spread my knees out locking her legs in place far away from each other. She groaned and rolled her head back as I continued my trek down her stomach. I nibbled at her hip bones eliciting a few more groans before licking down to the inside of each thigh. I placed a few more kisses and nibbled at her skin some more before I couldn't take it anymore. Her smell was so enticing.

I licked up her pussy lips enjoying her moisture that was nearly seeping down to her ass. I grabbed the belt from the bed and wrapped it under her waist and lopping it through the buckle. I tightened it all the way against her stomach and slid it lower down, nearly to her pelvic bone. She watched me curiously but then I grabbed the end of the belt and tightened it even more so that it was pressing against her lower abdomen, nearly squeezing her ovaries. She hummed as if intrigued by what I had done. I reached back down with my free hand and spread her lips for me and dove my tongue in on her clit. Circling madly, flicking it back and forth as fast as my tongue would allow.

She was moaning and grinding her hips into my face but I didn't want her to move…she would enjoy it more if she would just let me do the work. I tightened the belt more and she groaned and mumbled out what sounded like 'fuck' but I couldn't tell from the panties.

She held her hips as still as they would go and I finally sucked her clit into my mouth and hummed real low and deep causing her to come instantly. I felt the slickness of her pussy beneath me and I felt her hands fist in my hair as she tried to ride out her orgasm. I pulled away instantly and wrapped my arm under her waist, picking her up and scooting her up the bed. She mumbled in disapproval because she wasn't done with her orgasm.

"Didn't I tell you to hold still?" I asked in mock anger. She gasped and watched my closely as I undid her bra and slid it off her arms.

Grabbing her wrists, I lopped the straps around them and twisted the bra so that it would tighten up on her wrists. Then I reached her arms high above her head and fastened the bra around the iron bars on the headboard. She looked amazed at what I had done and tugged on it experimentally only to find that she couldn't move her wrists.

"Don't feel too good to be tied up in your own bra and panties does it?" I asked and jerked on the belt end pulling her hips off the bed and causing some sort of sensation to go through her because she moaned.

"Now…you have to hold still." I told her before kissing on her neck and sucking on her breasts for a moment.

She hummed and I could feel her muscles stretching as she tried to pull her wrists down to touch me. No such luck Ms. Swan.

Sitting up, I anxiously jerked my pants and boxers off and kicked them off my feet before sliding in between her legs.

"I'm going to fuck you now…so hard…so good." I said and watched her eyes as I stroked my dick a few good times, getting him ready because we were going to make this last. It's not every day that you have your girls tied up in your bed.

"Are you ready for me, Bella?" I hissed out and stroked myself again as I slid two fingers down into her pussy.

She tightened around my fingers and moaned nodding her head.

I groaned and worked my fingers inside of her for a minute. It felt so good.. "So wet for me."

She groaned and nodded bucking her hips up to meet my fingers. I jerked on the belt and added another finger to her pussy shoving my hand in as far as it would go.

She tightened even more and groaned low and deep, her eyes dancing in her head.

"Fuck…baby girl, you're killing me." I said and quickly removed my fingers and sitting down between her legs.

I grabbed a few pillows and propped them under her hips so that her pussy was pushing up towards me in the perfect ankle. I rubbed the head of my dick between her wet pussy lips for just a minute, teasing her and me.

She moaned in approval and I couldn't handle this a moment longer. Pushing further down, I shoved into her as hard as I could causing us both to groan loudly. Scooting closer to her I grabbed the belt end and loosened it a little because I didn't want to hurt her. I looped it through and finally buckled it all the way so that it was snugly fitting low on her waist.

I grabbed it roughly with my hands to basically hold on to and pulled out before shoving back in. I thought I was going to come right then.

"God, Bella you're so tight." I hissed out and pulled back out shoving in roughly again.

I couldn't do this slow shit. It was going to be hard and rough and fast.

"Are you ready?" I asked her with wide eyes she nodded quickly and then I lost myself, bucking into her wildly, one hand gripping her hip and the other holding onto the belt.

She moaned and groaned as I pounded into her, each pass seeming to go deeper in. It was so good…so wet…so fast.

"Shit." I mumbled and fell down on top of her, wrapping my hands around her arms above her head.

She groaned and threw her head around as I pounded into her harder and faster. As fast as I could and I felt her quickening, tightening around me.

"Fuck!" I said softly. "Yes, Bella come on…come for me."

She was groaning something under her panties and I wanted to hear whatever it was so I used one hand to pull down the panties to her neck and the loud screams started flowing through the room.

"Fuck! Edward!" Over and over, a combination of the two.

I pounded harder and fast and felt my balls tightening and my cock hardening inside of her just as she clamped down on me and screamed out loudly.

"Shit." I hissed and shoved deep inside of her as I lost it. I lost it all, screaming out her name mixed with something I wasn't really sure I was saying or not.

It was so good. So good. Damn I love her. Damn I love her pussy and I love her and her pussy. And I love her.

"Fuck!" I hissed and collapsed onto her. Completely spent.

She was quiet for a moment before softly asking, "You love me?"

Damn shit fucking whore. I didn't say that out loud. I didn't say that out loud.

"What?" I asked into her neck.

"You said that you love me and my pussy…you love me?"

I said it out loud.

Leaning back feeling like an idiot I looked into her hopeful eyes. They were watering up around the corners and she asked again, "Do you love me?"

"Do you love me?" I asked her in return.

A beautiful grin broke out over her face. "Yes, of course I love you."

I smiled brightly and kissed her. "You love me."

"And you love me?" She asked again.

Hell, I still hadn't said it. "Yes. I do love you…so much."

She smiled even bigger and a single tear slid down the side of her face. "I love you too."

She loved me.

My kidnapper loved me.

Well that only meant one thing…I was going to have to untie her and fuck her again.

"I love you." I whispered softly and kissed her again.

"I love you." She repeated.

I quickly untied her from her restraints and pulled her over on top of me as we lost ourselves in each other again.

**A/N: So they love each other and Charlie tried to kill Edward and they live happily ever after. The end.**

**LOL! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Much love to everyone and see you again soon! Outtake coming up soon I hope!**

**Drop a review :)**

***KRay***


End file.
